


Beacon

by WeirdV



Series: Beacon [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Criminal Minds, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, College, F/M, Magic!Stiles, been writing it for almost 6 months, longest thing I've ever written, lots of crossovers, murders, very very long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Scott, Malia, Kira and Lydia go to college together. And they share a house. it's nice, everything is calm for a while. But things just follow them around, and there's a murder.<br/>Of course it's not just a regular murder, but some supernatural murder - hearts missing or something.<br/>So yes, Stiles and his friends take over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest with you. This fic is sort of a guitly pleasure of mine. I had some ideas of how certain characters would interact, and I really wanted to write a BAMF Stiles. So I did.  
> The fandom crossovers aren't for immediately. And the story borrows a bit from my previous series, but not enough to call it a follow up. Some characters will return and stuff like that, but that's all.
> 
> And the title will make sense a few chapters in ;) I promise

“You” she says, stabbing her index finger against his chest, “are going to help me move. And that is _not_ up for discussion.”

“Come on, can’t anyone else help?” Derek sighs, “Besides. I thought you were moving in with Stiles, Scott, Kira, and Malia. Can’t they help?”

‘Stiles and Scott are still on their trip to LA” she says, shaking her head slightly to get her hair out of her face, “And Malia joined Kira on that weekend, remember?”

“Right” he pauses, “So they won’t be there? Are they making you unpack all by yourself?”

“No” Lydia glares at him as she loads another box into her car, “I want to surprise them.”

“Why?” Derek rolls his eyes, “You’ll be living with them for the next 3 years, at least.”

“For a lot of reasons, _Derek”_ she emphasizes his name, addressing him like a petulant child, “One of them having my back through all this crap we went through together. And for not freaking out about – you know – us.”

“You should’ve told me they knew” he sighs again, passing her another box, “I felt like an idiot…”

“You _were_ an idiot” Lydia smiles at him, “Besides. You weren’t ready. Neither was I, by the way.”

“Yeah, I guess” he slams the trunk of the car shut, “So, what time do you want to leave tomorrow?”

“Early” she smiles, leaning towards him and placing a kiss on his cheek, “Let’s say eight? Thank you!”

“Yeah” he sighs again, rolling his eyes and earning a stump against his shoulder, “Sorry, eight it is.”

“Good” she bites her lip. There was another thing, something she had managed to avoid for a very, very long time. But since they were two weeks from going to college, avoiding it was no longer an option.

“What is it?” he asks, crossing his arms, he gives her a feigned shocked look, ‘don’t even try that, Lydia. I know that look.”

“Well” she sighs, “my parents want you to come over for dinner tonight. And it’s not up for discussion, you have to come.”

“Why?” he asks, clearly not looking forward to it.

“Because. I’m leaving in two weeks. Well, one week, so I can settle in. and they think that we have something serious going on… they think we’re in _love.”_

 _“_ Why do people keep thinking that?” he asks, raising an eyebrow, Lydia shrugs.

“I don’t know. Because we decided to be exclusive?” she suggests, “Seriously, just cause we’re now _dating_ doesn’t mean we’re going to be together forever. People have got to stop saying how _perfect_ we are for each other. It’s starting to get on my nerves.”

“Agreed” he sighs again, “What do they know about me? Your parents, that is.”

“The basics. They know you’re older” she says, he winces, “But they don’t care about that. I mean, my dad is twelve years older than my mom.” She quickly adds, “They know you have a part time job but that you also have a trust fund. But I didn’t really give them your name, or anything.”

“Do they know about how we got together?” he asks, not sure what Lydia told her parents about their – by lack of a better word – relationship.

“Obviously _not!_ You really think I would tell my parents we got together cause I was horny and wanted a _fuck_ buddy?” she grins, “I think not.”

“What did you tell them?” he asks, “Cause if they think I hang out with teenagers, they’ll probably already think I’m a creep.”

“You sort of are a creep, Derek” she remarks, “But no. I told them some story about, uhm, that you met Scott at a lacrosse game, and that we met at a game.”

“Good” he nods, “What do you want me to wear?”

“What you’re wearing is fine” she says, very aware that she had just won the discussion, “I’ll pick you up at half past five. Make sure you’ve showered.”

“Okay” he says, “I’ll be ready.”

“Good, see you then.”

_

“Derek Hale?” her dad asks, “You’re dating Derek _Hale?”_

“Yeah, so?” Lydia asks, leading Derek into the living room.

“Nice to meet you, sir” Derek says, feeling extremely uncomfortable, “Ma’am.”

Lydia rolls her eyes as Derek shakes hands with her parents and her mother gives him a sweet smile. They have a drink together, make their way to the table and have dinner.

It is awkward, he’s sure that he’s not imagining it. Especially since he can smell the nervousness on Lydia’s parents. Lydia – however – is not nervous at all. Lydia is never nervous about anything, it’s one of the reasons he likes her. That and certain _talents_ she has.

“So, how long have you two been seeing each other?” he mother asks, eating some soup as she looks up at her daughter and Derek.

“Well, I think about … we had our first _date_ a few months ago” she says, thinking back to their first kiss after bumping into each other at the club, “But we’ve been _dating_ for about a month.”

They had decided to be mutually exclusive last month, after Lydia had seen him with another woman and discovered that she was _jealous_ of her. She had – of course – ignored it and had kept quiet. She had dealt with it the way she dealt with everything, by distracting herself. She’d gone to a party, found a guy and they had made out in the bathroom. When she and Derek had met up the next time, he could smell it on her and he was, well, angry about it. So they agreed to be exclusive and to – by lack of a better word – date.

“What are your plans when Lydia leaves for college next week?” her father asks, gazing at the pair.

“Well” he smiles weakly, glancing at Lydia, “Lydia made me promise to visit her at least twice a month, and she said she’ll call me a few times a week.”

“No plans to move?” her mother asks, he shakes his head.

“Not really! I mean, I have my younger sister here in Beacon Hills” he explains, “maybe if she moves, but since college is only temporary for now. I don’t see the point in moving.”

“A younger sister?” her dad raises and eyebrow, “How old?”

“Oh, she just turned – uhm – 23 last week” he says, Lydia nods to confirm.

“Isn’t she in college?”

Derek shakes his head, “Nope” he smiles weakly, “We uhm. After the fire I thought she died, and I don’t really know where she was. But then she came back, and she was in a coma for a while. So now she does some security work.”

“Derek’s cousin, Malia, she’ll be at the house with me” Lydia tells her parents, “as will Stiles, Kira and Scott!”

“Stiles. That weird kid that has had a massive crush on you since forever?” her mother asks, raising an eyebrow at Derek, as if surprised he’s _allowing_ Stiles to live with his girlfriend. Derek laughs and shakes his head.

“No, mom” Lydia says, rolling her eyes, “Stiles doesn’t have a crush on me.”

“How would you know?” she asks, giving her daughter a persistent look.

“Stiles has been dating my cousin, Malia, for the past two years” Derek informs them, “They’re – uhm – pretty serious.”

“And you’re okay with that? With the weird kid dating your cousin?” mister Martin asks, sounding a bit accusing and also surprised that someone would want to let Stiles into their house.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Derek looks at Lydia who gives a shrug, “He makes her happy. Hell, the kid even saved my ass a couple of times.”

“Stiles is nice” Lydia adds, “He’s my friend, dad. So I’d prefer you not act like he’s a complete idiot. I grant you that he’s a bit weird, but trust me – in the friend department – you could definitely do worse.”

“If you say so” her father comments.

 

The rest of dinner is quiet, and Derek leaves around ten.

“That was awful” he mutters quietly as they stand outside the door together. Her parents are currently sitting behind the TV drinking a glass of wine.

“I know” she admits, “Honestly, I was expecting it to go worse. All things considering.”

“How could that possibly have gone worse?” he asks, she shrugs and gives him a wicked smile.

“Well… when they met Jackson for the first time they asked if he paid for the condoms” she grins, “And then when we first started having sex.”

“Oh god” he smiles weakly, “You’re right, it could’ve been worse.”

“Yes” she smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting her lips on his, “So much worse.”

He pulls her in, deepening the kiss, and when they finally let go of each other they’re both slightly out of breath.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been busy, that first week. Lydia has been taking classes, doing her homework, and already has 3 papers to write. Although the first day was more or less okay, the second day was exhausting.

But Lydia has her way of getting through things. However, when your boyfriend is a few towns over, those ways do not work. And when you share a house with two couples, you cannot really take your mind of the fact that your _sort_ _of_ _boyfriend_ is not there.

Luckily she has made some friends, and started a study group with them.

It’s a bit strange, not being at the same school as her friends. But she manages. Kira and Stiles go to the same college, Stiles opted for Criminal psychology, while Kira is doing social Psychology. They share some classes. Scott and Malia are together at school, Scott doing animal care while Malia is doing forensics, meaning they share some classes as well. And Lydia is alone, doing Physics. Luckily they see each other at home, which is nice and also sort of strange. Stiles is good at housekeeping, since he’s been doing it for his dad for a long time. He has their schedules printed out and hanging on the board in the hallway. He also started the joke of “This household has gone _ days without finding a body”. The count was currently up to 53. They haven’t had any guests over yet, which was probably best. But that probably couldn’t last forever.

Lydia still helps Malia with her schoolwork, of course. Stiles mostly calls his dad when there’s something he doesn’t quite get, Scott calls Deaton and Kira calls her mom. Lydia teams up with their study group, consisting of 3 more classmates. Mostly it was a group to help each other write, since they didn’t really share any majors. But they sat together, wrote their papers, and then exchanged it to correct each other’s work. It was a nice thing they had going.

“You heard about this party tonight?” Evan asks, looking up from his laptop, “I’m looking forward to it, there haven’t been a lot of parties.”

“Yes, there have” Malia says, they’re at the library and she has joined them to study together, “I was invited to two of them last week.”

“Okay,” he sighs, “Let me rephrase. I haven’t been _invited_ to any parties. Are you two going?”

“Maybe” Lydia says, deleting a sentence from her work to rewrite it, ”Depends.”

“On what?” Lucy, a peppy blonde, asks.

“Whether or not Derek is coming over” she grins, “I hope he is.”

“I didn’t know he was coming” Malia says, looking at her friend, “did he call you?”

“Who is Derek?” Sunshine – whose name does not fit her at all – asks, “Wait. He’s your cousin, right? I saw his picture at his place.”

“He is also my – sort of – boyfriend” Lydia grins, “Who I haven’t seen in way to long.”

“So _rt_ _of_ boyfriend?” Malia sighs, “Are you two still avoiding the terms _girlfriend_ and _boyfriend_?”

“Yes” Lydia says, typing in another sentence, “We are also avoiding the terms _committed relationship, madly in love_ and _partner.”_

Malia sighs, “Well, I should’ve expected” she smiles weakly, “You know we got money on it, right?”

“I’m aware” she replies.

“Money on what?” Evan asks, “On when they start calling it a committed relationship?”

“Nope” Lydia smiles again, “They are betting on who will call who girlfriend or boyfriend first.”

“You guys are weird” Sunshine says, which is ironic. Because Sunshine is a girl who prefers to dress like a thunderstorm.

“Coming from the girl named _Sunshine”_ Malia comments, the girl growls.

“I told you to call me Gray” she says, Malia sighs.

“Fine, _Gray”_ she says, looking up for a second as she catches a familiar scent. She gets up, turns around and is greeted halfway by Stiles.

“How does she do that?” Evan asks, looking at the couple.

“Do what?” Lydia asks, giving him a quizzical look.

“Know that he’s there without even seeing him. Can she read his mind or something?” he asks, “I swear, she always knows when he’s coming, even when he’s still around the corner.”

“They’ve been together for almost three years, I think it’s a sixth sense thing” Lydia says, deciding it’s probably weird to say she can _smell_ him coming.

“Three years?” Lucy asks, looking at the couple, “Wow. Don’t you share an apartment with her?”

“We share a house. She and Stiles bought it. We live there, the three of us and two other friends” she says, since they don’t go to the same school, her friends haven’t met them yet.

“She _bought_ a house?” Gray’s eyes widen in surprise, “I thought you guys rented it. How did she _buy_ a house.”

“She sold her dad’s house after he died” Lydia says, matter of fact, “And Stiles had a trust fund from his mother and her parents.”

The couple had never made a secret of their family situation, they make their way to the study group and sat down together.

“Hi there” Stiles smiles at the group. He had only met Gray so far, who had come to the house to borrow Lydia’s notes once, and they had talked for a bit while she had run upstairs to get them. She hadn’t even come in the house, just waited in the hallway as they talked for a moment.

“Hello” Lucy smiles at him, “I’m Lucy.”

He nods, “Stiles” he says, looking at the boy, “You must be Evan!”

“I am” he says, “What brings you to the library?”

“You mean besides to greet my lovely Malia?” he asks, smiling broadly, “Lydia forgot her phone. Derek called, he’s coming over tomorrow.”

“Good” she nods briskly, “I’m going to have to make him visit more over.”

“Tell me about it” Stiles says, “You’ve been on edge ever since classes started, you really need some.”

“Can we please _not_ talk about this?” Malia comments, “What time is he going to be here?”

“Early afternoon” Stiles says, “We’ll go out for lunch, I’ll warn Scott and Kira to get out of the house.”

“God, the smell is going to be all over the place” Malia sighs, Lydia grins at the couple.

“I like the way Derek smells” Lydia says, biting her lip as she thinks back to their last encounter.

“You know what I mean” Malia sighs, “The smell of sex. We’re going to have to buy incense.”

“Far ahead of you, babe” Stiles grins, opening his shoulder bag and pulling out a packet of the stuff, “I remember the complaints from last time.”

“Well, you two were supposed to be out for another hour” Lydia says accusingly, “It’s not our fault your car broke down and you got back early.”

“You should’ve warned me like you normally do” Malia says, “So let’s share the blame.”

Stiles laughs, “Oh god, Derek’s face was hilarious” he says, remembering the time they had caught the pair coming out of Derek’s bedroom together, “He actually blushed. I swear to god, back then I thought he was going to punch us, but not laughing back then was the hardest thing at the moment.”

“Not the _hardest_ thing” Lydia grins devilishly.

“Did you just?” Stiles looks at his friend who just smiles broadly.

“Gross” Malia shudders – as does Stiles – Lydia just laughs.

“You people are weird” Evan comments, Malia straightens up again.

“Did you tell Scott you were here?” she asks, Stiles nods, “He’s here.”

“Good, we were going to meet up for lunch” he says, getting up, “Gossiping about our girlfriends and stuff… see you tonight?”

“What are the dinner plans?” Lydia asks, Malia shrugs.

“Kira said she would cook” Stiles says, ‘sushi, she’s good at it, learnt it from her dad.”

Malia cringes her nose, “Raw fish?” she asks, trying not to sound disgusted.

“Don’t worry” Stiles says, leaning over and giving her a goodbye kiss before meeting up with his friend, “She’s making you steak.”

“Good, see you tonight!”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“This place is huge” Lucy mutters as Lydia opens the door, “How many bedrooms do you guys have?”

“Five” she says, “We pay rent, obviously, but not much. And we have a dinner rotation. Except for Malia and Scott, who should never _ever_ be allowed in the kitchen. They’re replaced by take-out night and Stiles.”

“That’s so… _domestic”_ she smiles, walking into the living room behind Lydia, “And to think I’m stuck sharing a room with Gloomy Gray.”

“I didn’t know people called her Gloomy” Lydia says, opening one of the drawers of the file cabinet. One of the rooms was on the ground floor, which is why they had decided to turn that one into the study. Stiles had insisted on putting in filing cabinets – like the ones they had in the sheriff’s station – and they had placed three. Even though the girls had complained about it, it quickly turned out to be extremely practical for organizing school assignments.

“Here it is” she says, pulling out a magazine and handing it to Lucy. There’s a short knock on the door and Lydia checks her clock. It’s eleven in the morning, which means she has no idea who it could be since Malia and Scott are upstairs, still in bed. Stiles and Kira are at their classes.

“huh” she shrugs, opening the door. There’s noise upstairs, and she looks up for a second before being greeted by Derek, who immediately pulls her in for a kiss and pushes her up against the wall before Lydia can pull herself away – even thought she doesn’t really want to – and tell him she has company.

That’s the moment that Malia and Scott come running down the stairs, both clearly dressed in a hurry.

“You’re early” Malia says, giving Derek a dirty look before giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, “You’ll stay for dinner, right?”

“Yes, I will” he says.

“Nice seeing you, Derek!” Scott screams, already running out the door, ‘see you at dinner!”

“Bye Scott” he shouts back, Malia grabs the hand of a very confused Lucy and pulls her out the door.

“We should go” she says, ‘trust me.”

They’re barely out the door when it is closed behind them and they can hear a growl inside.

“What the hell just happened?” Lucy asks, gazing at the door as Malia pulls her away, they’re met by a old and beaten up blue jeep.

“You texted” Stiles says, opening the passenger door, “Derek’s early, huh?”

“Yes” Malia shudders, ‘drive! Please!”

Stiles laughs as Malia lets Lucy get in the car first and then gets in herself, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss before they drive off.

“So, Lucy” Stiles says, looking at her in his rearview mirror, “Wanna join us for lunch, or do you want us to drop you off somewhere?”

“I got class in half an hour” she says, “Campus is good.”

They drive for a while, Stiles slows the car as they pass Scott – who is jogging toward campus as well – and his friend looks up at him.

“Want a ride?” he asks, “since we can drop you off if you want? Got to drop off Lucy here too, she goes with Lydia, it’s not far!”

“Yes please” he says, as Stiles stops the car and Scott gets in, “Good thing I put my stuff in your car beforehand.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome” Stiles says grinning at Scott.

“Thanks for suggesting it” he replies, turning towards the blonde sitting next to him on the back seat.

“I’m Scott, and you are?” he asks, not having met the girl.

“Lucy” she says, “I’m in Lydia’s study group.”

“Oh, right” he smiles, “You’re also in one her classes, right?”

 “We’re here “ Stiles says, parking the car before the school, “Want me to pick you up, Scott?”

“Nah, Kira wanted to go for a run after. She said she’d come here after class, so we’ll probably run back” he says, “Thank god you guys found a house with two bathrooms and an extra shower.”

Lucy gets out as well, “I’ll walk from here” she says, “It’s not far.”

“Malia insisted” Stiles says, as the two get out of the car, “It was nice to meet you again, Lucy.”

“Yeah, you too” she says, “Thanks for the ride. See you at the study group tomorrow, Malia.”

“Yeah, bye!”

 

 

“They’re weird, right?” Evan asks, leaning towards Lucy and Gray, “I mean, Malia and her boyfriend – what’s his name again?”

“Stiles” Lucy says, “But from what I understand that’s not his real name, it’s a nickname or something.”

“Yeah, Stiles” he says, “How does she always know he’s coming?”

“I was there yesterday, and Lydia’s boyfriend – who is totally hot, by the way – showed up and Malia literally ran down the stairs. He knocked, I had barely even heard it. And then they were sort of mad – or annoyed – that he was early, before running out and dragging me with” Lucy tells them, “I think they’re all crazy there.”

Lydia walks up to them – carrying a gym bag and her school bag – and joins them.

“Are you okay?” Lucy asks, Lydia gives her a questioning look, “You’re bleeding.”

“Oh, right” she smiles, wiping away a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth, “I was at the gym. Sorry I’m late. Malia’s going to join us in half hour, she’s still training with her boyfriend.”

‘training?” Evan asks, Lydia smiles.

“Yeah, she’s teaching us hand to hand combat” she says casually, taking her books out, “Derek sort of insisted. And of course the sheriff did too.”

“The Sheriff?”

“That’s Stiles” dad” she says, “That’s why he’s studying criminology.”

 “Your friends are pretty weird” Lucy says, “I mean, you’re all so different. And so… why are you all training for hand to hand fighting?”

“We grew up in Beacon Hills” Lydia says, “It’s a big thing back there.”

“I don’t think I’d want to visit that place now” Gray says, straightening her shirt nervously.

“You wouldn’t be the first” she smiles, opening her book, “Let’s get to work.”

 

Malia joins them about 45 minutes later, earning her an angry look from Lydia.

“You’re late” she says, turning to look at Malia and changing her attitude as soon as she sees her face, “What’s wrong?”

“Trouble” she says with a sigh as she sits down, ‘stiles is on it.”

“Seriously?” she asks, “Well… at least we got 3 weeks of peace before the crap started.”

“I think that’s a record” Malia says, Lydia laughs, “Well, let’s finish this assignment first.”

“Seriously, what are you guys talking about?” Evan asks, looking from Malia to Lydia.

“Stiles” dad called” Malia says, Stiles had already given her an excuse to tell, “There was a fire at the school. Luckily they got everyone out in time, but there were some questions about it… might have been arson.”

“Why is Stiles on it?” Lucy asks, “Isn’t his dad the sheriff? Shouldn’t he solve it?”

“Stiles solved the Hale – fire almost 10 years after it happened” Lydia says, “He’s good with mysteries. His dad likes to bounce ideas off him.”

“That’s weird” Evan says.

“That’s Beacon Hills” she says, “It’s – “

She straightens up, a chill running down her spine as she turn towards Malia, her eyes wide.

“Fuck” Malia sighs, “We’re not going to be able to finish the assignment, are we?”

“Not tonight” she sighs, “Uhm, sorry guys. We got to go!”

“Why?” Lucy asks, Lydia bites her lip.

“We have a meeting” Lydia says, “I completely forgot about it.”

“Sorry, guys” Malia says, ‘see you tomorrow.”

“See” Evan says as they leave the library in a hurry, “I told you they were weird.”

 

They’re on their way to the parking lot when someone steps in front of them. Malia recognizes him, vaguely, but he seems to know them.

“Hello, Lydia” he smiles, “I was wondering if – “

“No time, sorry” she says, he makes an annoyed sound.

“I just want to – “ she holds up her hand and shakes her hand, “Come on, just – “

“I really have to go, Tad” she says, turning around. He grabs her shoulder, and half a second later he is pinned to the floor by her. Malia looks at the scene, admiration displayed on her face.

“Nice” she smiles, “Where’d you learn that? I didn’t teach you that yet.”

“Derek taught me last night” she smiles, ignoring Tad’s protests, “We were doing this _thing_ last night, and he wanted me to – “

“Please don’t finish that sentence” Malia shudders, “That’s my cousin, remember.”

“I had to listen to the tales of you and Stiles” she says, turning back to Tad, “Tad, I’m going to tell you something very important. Are you listening carefully?”

“Yes” he says, “Can you let me go?”

“In a second” she says, “This is something you will always remember from now on. When a girl says “no time”, or “I really have to go” it means you leave her alone. No means no! I’m sure your parents taught you this, but if not, you know now. Will you remember that?”

“Yes” he growls.

“Good” she says, letting him go and reaching out an arm to help him up, “Now, we really have to go.”

‘dude, are you okay?” a girl with short brown hair walks up to him, unable to contain her laugh, “She totally kicked your ass.”

“I noticed” he says, “What the actual _fuck_?”

“Yeah, she’s a first year, she’s from Beacon Hills, along with some other kids. They’re crazy! Best to stay away from them.”

“What the hell is Beacon Hills?” he asks, leaning against the wall and rubbing his chest.

“It’s a town. She and her friends are from there. They don’t go to our school, but I’ve seen them hanging together around town and at the library here” she says, “They share a house, and they’re like, dating each other? They all know how to fight, and shit like that.”

“Huh” he gets up, “You sound like you did your research.”

“Obviously” she grins, “I overheard them talking about something and I looked up Malia. She lived in the woods for six years or something. They’re weird.”

“They don’t look weird.”

“Yeah. They’re still really nice people, so you don’t have to stay away. Just be careful” she smiles, “The girl with her tube socks is pretty normal. Considering.”

 

 

“So, what’s up?” Lydia asks as they sit down together. They hadn’t made it back to the house, and decided to meet up at the park.

“What do you have?” Malia asks Stiles, he shakes his head.

“Not much to go on yet, babe” he smiles at her, “All you gave me was “Something smells like magic and death” which doesn’t help a lot.”

“Are we expecting to find dead people soon?” Kira asks Lydia, Lydia presses her lips together and nods.

“Scott? Did you get anything?” Malia asks, he looks up at his friends.

“I got the same as Malia” he says, looking at Stiles, “any ideas on what to do next?”

‘maybe we should get a map and mark the places we – and by we, I mean you two – get the scent” he says, gesturing towards Malia and Scott “we can narrow down the place we’ll find it. Whatever _it_ is!”

“Okay, I’ll go find maps on the campus” Kira says, “I know they got some at the student’s office!”

“Meet back here in an hour?” Stiles suggests, “You two go sniff around. Lydia? We’ll try to find out what you’re hearing.”

 

 

Kira meets up with Scott and Malia first, they’re already marking the locations on the map when they are joined by Stiles and Lydia.

“Any luck?” Kira asks, looking at her friend, Lydia shakes her head.

“The closest I have is rustling leaves” she says, “I seriously don’t want to be by myself when I find the body.”

“That can be arranged” Scott says, “You got your class schedule?”

“Yes” she says, pulling it out of her bag.

“Okay, so you got a busy schedule this week. I see we’re all free during some, Scott and Malia can come running when they smell something. Stay close during their free periods” he says, “So we’ll wait outside your classroom, in case the powers that be pull you outside. Okay?”

“How are we going to get on campus?” Malia asks, “They don’t allow access without student ID’s.”

“I got my supplies, I’ll make us some tonight” Stiles says, “You won’t be alone for a second, good?”

“Yes, thanks!” she smiles weakly, “Also. We’re not telling Derek, are we?”

“Obviously not” Malia says, “he just left, we’ll call him if we can’t find anything. Him or Deaton.”


	4. Chapter 4

It takes two days, two days of not leaving Lydia by herself – which people seem to notice quite soon – before she finds the body.

“I thought you were dating – what was her name again – Malia?” a boy – who Lydia thought was called David – walks up to them as they’re walking towards the car. Lydia had a free period and joined Stiles at his school.

“I am, Davis” Stiles sighs, “Why?”

“Cause you’ve been hanging out with her for the past two days” he says, nodding towards Lydia, - who rolls her eyes in response.

“I’m allowed to hang out with my friend” he says, looking over at Lydia whose eyes suddenly widen, “What is it, Lyds?”

“I have to hand I my assignment for professor Chrissen” she says, Davis shoots her a look as she turns around and – without any further explanation – starts walking towards the car. They immediately start driving, and when he stops at her campus, she gets out without her bag. He slams the door behind him, quickly locking the door, and follows her. Evan sees her arrive, and follows her, hoping to ask her a question about their assignment, and curious how her friend got onto school grounds.

Stiles curses to himself as he runs after her, they both stop at the door to Chrissen’s office, Lydia knocks, but they already know there won’t be any answer.

“What’s that?” Evan asks, pointing at the bottom of the door, where red is pooling underneath the door.

“Blood” Lydia says, looking at Stiles who knocks again, “Knock the door down.”

“Got it” he says, he places his shoulder against it and – since the door is not locked but still needs a key to get in – crashes through it.

“Holy fuck” Evan turns around as soon as they see it, and it doesn’t take long for a crowd to gather. Lydia shudders for a second – grabbing Stiles” arm – before crouching down.

“His heart is missing” she says, “But it’s almost – surgical.”

She can hear Evan call the police behind her, giving information about where they are and what happened.

Malia runs up to them soon after, stopping by the door after making her way through the crowd, “I heard the commotion” she says, “and I could smell the blood.”

She had been waiting outside, ready to take the next shift of watching over Lydia. She says the second part quiet enough so the gathering crowd can’t hear, and another teacher walks up to the crowd.

“What the hell is going on here” the woman shouts, “what’s all the commotion about?”

She makes her way to the door, and freezes when she sees the blood and the corpse. The face is slashed, and the body is unrecognizable.

“Holy – oh shit” she mutters, Stiles recognizes her as one of Lydia’s Physics teachers.

“Miss Martin, did you find the body?” she asks, Lydia nods, still holding on to Stiles arm as she gets up. Malia pockets her phone after taking a picture and Stiles pulls out his phone to call his dad.

“Hey there” he grins weakly, “No, school is fine. Why I’m calling? Lyds just found a body. Heart missing. Okay, thanks!”

“Were you with her?” the woman turns towards Stiles and he nods, “And who did you just call?”

“My father” he says, “He’s a sheriff! I promised to keep him up to date in case of trouble.”

“Okay” she turns towards the crowd, “Okay, everyone who wasn’t here when the body was found, please clear out! We don’t want to contaminate the crime scene!”

The crowd disperses, and Malia can hear some people running off to puke somewhere. Then the woman turns towards Malia.

“And you are?” she asks, Malia raises an eyebrow.

“Who are you?” she retorts, earning her a dirty look from the teacher.

“I’m professor Ford” she says, Malia nods but doesn’t respond, “And who are you? Were you here when they found the body?”

“No” she says, not really caring about the impression she makes as she turns towards her friends again, “The same smell, I caught the scent right before I came over here…”

“Mark it on the map” Stiles says, he turns toward miss Ford, “Malia is my girlfriend, and Lydia’s friend.”

“Yes” Lydia sighs turning towards Malia and looking away from the bloody scenery for a moment, “Can you call Derek” please?”

“I thought you didn’t want him here?” Stiles asks, a bit curious as the police starts to arrive, two uniformed cops start hanging yellow tape.

“So did I” she says, “But, I don’t know. I’d feel safer if he was here.”

“I’ll call him” Malia nods, pulling her phone out again, and dialing Derek’s number, “Hey, cuz. Can you come over? Blood and gore. Yep, Lyds asking for ya! Okay, see you soon!”

Evan is standing a bit further, talking to one of the uniformed cops and gesturing towards the three friends.

“you okay?” Stiles asks Lydia, she nods and gives him a smile.

“At least this one isn’t smeared on the walls, right?” she replies, Malia giggles at it and then bites her lip in response. Stiles glances at her, and suddenly the three of them are laughing, and then escorted away from the crime scene by two uniforms and lead into an empty office.

“Well” they’re greeted by a suit, “What’s so funny?”

“I’ll tell you when I see a badge” Stiles says, after previous experiences he has made it a habit of asking for credentials before answering questions.

"My badge?” the man asks, raising an eyebrow as he pulls it out of his pocket with a sigh, muttering something about _damn college kids, think they’re so smart_ under his breath.

“Not _damn college kid_ ” Stiles says, taking the badge and looking at it, “Sheriff’s kid who’s run into a few impersonators.”

He looks at the badge, "seems legit” he says, passing it through to Malia who studies it as well and nods before handing it back to the officer.

“I heard you were the one who found the body” he says towards Lydia, turning to Stiles, “And that you were with her?”

“Yes” Lydia nods, “I wanted to ask professor Chrissen a question about an assignment.”

“Can I have your names, please?” he asks, taking out a notebook as his colleague walks in.

“I’m Lydia Martin, Stilinski and Malia Tate” Lydia says, the man raises an eyebrow at Stiles.

“Stilinski, got a first name?” he asks.

“I go by Stiles” he says, the man sighs.

“I wasn’t asking for nicknames, kid” he says, “Actual first name.”

“Fine” he says, pulling out his ID, “You can copy it, I can’t pronounce it myself.”

The cop takes the ID card, looks at the name and then at Stiles, "really?” he asks, Lydia stands on her tips to take a look but Stiles pushes her back.

“Oh, come on. Malia knows your name” she complains, Malia grins.

“Only cause I threatened to – you know what, never mind” she says, after a glance from Stiles. The officer copies the name and Stiles puts his ID card away again.

 

It takes half an hour that they answer questions, and then there’s a knock on the door and Scott walks in.

“And you are?” the suit asks, Scott smiles at him, stretching out his arm and shaking the officer’s hand.

“Scott” he says, before turning to his friends, “I called my – dad. He’ll be here in half an hour.”

“You know you’re not allowed to leave until we close the investigation, right?” the second suit says, “This is a federal investigation.”

“I know” Scott says, “That’s why I called my dad, who is an FBI agent.”

“So, your dad’s an FBI agent, and yours is a sheriff, what does yours do?” he asks annoyed towards Malia.

"Depends, my birthfather was a psychopathic serial killer who killed my other dad” she says with a shrug, “But he’s been dead for a while now, too.”

“Deucalion killed your dad” Stiles says, “Peter more or less redeemed himself.”

“I guess” she says, “I keep mixing that stuff up. Anyways, my dad’s dead.”

"My dad’s a lawyer” Lydia says, “In case anyone was wondering.”

“Are there any more questions?” Stiles asks, but before the man can answer there’s another knock on the door.

“Kira?” Stiles asks, Scott shakes his head.

“No, she was going to make sure we had dinner tonight” he says, ‘derek.”

The door opens again, and – as predicted – Derek walks in this time. Lydia sighs in relief as she sees him, walks towards him and he envelops her in a hug.

“I’m guessing that’s the boyfriend?” the police officer sighs, clearly giving up on any further questioning.

“Not really” Stiles grins, “They don’t like to put that name on it.”

“They’re still discussing the terminology” Scott says, “For now they’re mutually exclusive friends with benefits.”

“Shut up” Derek growls, gazing to Malia over Lydia’s head, “You okay?”

“Yeah, thanks” Malia smiles, "seen worse, remember?”

“Vividly” he says, Lydia untangles herself from his arms and turns towards the two officers, but before she can say anything Derek says what’s on the tip of her tongue, ‘done questioning?”

“Yeah” the suit sighs, pulling out a card and handing it to Lydia, “I’m going to need your address though, in case I have any more questions, and everyone’s phone number.”

“We live together” Stiles says, pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling it down with a pen lying on the desk, along with the land line number, “This is it.”

The man nods again, taking the piece of paper, “You can go now.”

“Great” Malia sighs, looking at Scott and Derek as the three weres exchange gloomy looks, “There are a lot of people out in the hallway.”

“Yeah, cause they didn’t think I was weird enough yet” Lydia sighs, and the door opens again, making the little office extremely crowded as a uniform walks in.

“We got an ID on the victim, sir” she says, looking at her notebook, “It wasn’t Chrissen. It’s a student, named Tad Jones.”

“Fuck.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing” Lydia sighs, “I might have pinned him to the floor because he wouldn’t leave me alone last week.”

“He did _what?_ ” Derek growls, Lydia pats his shoulder absentmindedly.

“Easy, wolf” she says, “It’s fine. I did that thing you taught me, nothing happened.”

“Any witnesses?” the officer asks.

“I was there” Malia says, “She pinned him down. Reminded him that when a girl says no, it means no. And then we left, cause we had somewhere to be.”

The man scribbles it down, “Okay” he sighs again, “You can go now. Don’t leave town.”

 

The friends ignore the crowd outside the office as they leave, and go back to the house in Stiles” jeep and Derek’s car.

“How did Kira get home?” Stiles asks Scott. He was supposed to give her a ride back, but since Lydia got weird, he didn’t have the chance.

“She ran” he says, “It was fine, no worries.”

“okay” he unlocks the door, and they’re greeted by Kira, standing in the kitchen and chopping vegetables. Scott goes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck to greet her.

“So? Everything okay?” she asks, Lydia sighs as Stiles pulls out his laptop and opens the bestiary.

“Well, so far we got, magic, death and missing hearts” he says, “and the victim was a guy who didn’t understand the meaning of the word _no._ ”

“Well, at least that’s something” Malia says, glancing at Derek and Lydia – who are currently sitting down on the couch, “Please, guys. No funny business tonight. And if you must, not in the house.”

“Fine” Lydia smiles at her friends, she gets up and walks towards the kitchen as Derek pulls out a book and starts reading.

“Can I help?” Lydia asks Kira, who nods towards a bag of carrots.

“You can dice those” she says, Lydia opens the drawer to take a knife and cutting board, takes place at the kitchen table – across Stiles and Malia who are looking through the translated parts of the bestiary – and starts cutting up the carrots.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Lydia arrives at school – after the weekend on Monday – the whispers follows her around.

Lydia is glad that she has classes with her new friends today, since people keep staring at her. It means she won’t be alone, and Derek promised to come by campus for lunch.

 

Stiles can’t help but smile. There are some perks to dating a werecoyote. One of them being that she can hear the people gossiping about them, another perk is that she has excellent stamina. But that’s not really important at this moment. He’s sitting next to Kira and Davis at the moment, and Malia is texting him every ten minutes, asking if he’s okay after finding the body with Lydia.

Class isn’t really informative. Most questions are about the theory they’ve seen so far and the assignment due next week. Most people are still distracted and keep asking questions about the murder, about how the investigation is going. The news that a student was killed in a nearby college travelled fast, and the news that Stiles was there when it was found, followed soon.

“Yes, Davis, what’s your question!” the teacher asks, Kira turns around and sees the boy Lydia had shortly mentioned yesterday, he smiles at her as he catches her gaze.

“Yeah” he looks up as the teacher calls his name, “I was wondering, is the police setting up shop at the school? Do they think that the murderer will kill in other schools?”

“I don’t know” he says, “I’ve heard that a new FBI agent arrived this morning, I forgot his name…”

“Agent McCall” Stiles says, “His name is agent McCall.”

‘did he question you?” a girl in the back asks, Stiles shakes his head, “Then how do you know his name?”

“He’s my friend’s dad” he explains, “And no, it’s not a conflict of interest, because we’re not suspects.”

“Why not?” someone else asks, Kira sighs.

“God, everyone is stupid here” she mutters, turning around to answer the question, “First of all, because finding the body does not automatically make you suspects. Second of all, they have alibis for the time of the murder.”

“So it’s definitely murder” someone else comments, Stiles laughs.

“No, his heart cut itself out and ran off” he says, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “Of course it was murder, idiot!”

“Kids, be nice” the teacher sighs, “I know the emotions are running a bit high at the moment, but still.”

“You guys saw the body?” someone else asks, Stiles can’t even bother to remember everyone’s name.

“Yes” he sighs, “That is sort of implied when you _find_ the body.”

“And you didn’t puke?” the same person asks the question.

“No” he rolls his eyes, “I guess I have a strong stomach!”

Some people snicker, others just start muttering among themselves confused and Stiles squeezes her hand.

“How about your friend, Lydia?” Davis asks, “She seemed quite shaken up when I saw her in town yesterday.”

“Well, yeah. Finding bodies isn’t all that fun” he sighs, “But last year she found one that was mostly smeared on the walls. Compared to that, this was kind of tame.”

“What town are you from again?” the professor asks.

“Beacon Hills” Stiles answers.

‘remind me never to visit” he says, “Bodies seem to be dropping there.”

“Can’t argue that” Kira sighs to herself, and when the bell rings two seconds later, they are both happy to get out of there.

 

 

 

 

 

Lydia can feel the glares follow her as she and her friends get to the lunchroom, where Derek is waiting for her by the door. He’s surrounded by a bunch of girls – some of which Lydia recognizes from her classes.

A certain blonde – who Lydia vaguely recognizes from her forensic science class – is smiling and batting her eyes at him. Derek is being his charming self and is ignoring her completely. Although maybe ignoring isn’t the right word, since he actually doesn’t even notice her. He smiles broadly as he sees Lydia and opens his arms to pull her into a hug.

“I heard the gossip” he says, “I forgot how annoying college was…”

“You went to college?” Lydia asks, raising an eyebrow at her, “What did you do?”

“I only did a trimester, then Laura – well. I dropped out after that” he says, “I did history, and genealogy. Some courses on mythology too and literature. Mostly courses Laura said would come in handy since we already have the trust fund.”

“I didn’t know that” Lydia smiles at him, “You don’t talk about her a lot… or the rest of your family.”

Derek shrugs, “I guess not” he says, “You know – I’ve been thinking about going back to college. Been looking into it.”

“You should, you know” she smiles, “I think you’d like that.”

“yeah, I think I will” he says, “Now, how would you feel about getting some lunch?”

“Good” she smiles, taking his hand and leading him to get some food.

 

They sit down at a table close to the door, trying to stay away from the crowd so people won’t be listening in.

“So, haven’t been too bored?” Lydia asks, opening her fresh salad and pricking her fork in it, “You know, waiting around for me…”

“I explored the town” he says, ‘made some calls, did some things.”

“Calls?” Lydia asks, “For your mysterious job?”

“Yes” he says, taking a bite from his sandwich and looking over his shoulder as two people whispering to each other pass by.

“You know, if we’re going to do this _mutually exclusive_ thing, you should start telling me more about what you do all day” she says, professionally ignoring a group of students checking out Derek.

“I will” he smiles, putting down his food and taking a sip of water, “How much time do you have, by the way, for lunch?”

“About an hour” she says, looking up and recognizing the gleam in his eyes, “You got the car?”

“Yes!” he grins, as they both get up and he pulls her in for a quick kiss.

“Let’s go.”

 

So maybe she looks a bit disheveled when she gets into class after lunch. And maybe she got a ridiculous grin on her face as she turns towards her friends and greets them. But she honestly doesn’t care. It’s kind of nice to be talked about for another reason than finding a body. Being talked about because you’re ‘mutually exclusive friend with benefits” is hot, for example, is a lot nicer.

 

 

“What happened?” Malia asks when she and Stiles arrive at her college to pick her up, “Beside the you and Derek had sex, obviously.”

“What do you mean?” Lydia asks, pulling getting into the backseat. Scott and Kira still had classes, and the three of them were done for today. Which meant that Scott would pick Kira up later on, using his bike.

“That smile is not your _I had sex during lunch_ smile. It’s your _I’m so happy for different reasons_ smile” Malia says, Lydia studies her friend’s face for a second.

“You recognize my smiles?” she asks, giving the girl a surprised look, “How?”

“It’s a combination of scent, and how wide your smile is. Also, I learnt to pay attention is someone is showing teeth while I was in the coyote zone” she says. It was how she now referred to her time in the woods. It clarified the situation to those in the know, and was easily explained to people who were eavesdropping on their conversations.

“Derek told me about what he does all day” she says, Stiles leans forward, suddenly extremely interested in the conversation.

“What?” he asks, almost driving into the pedestrian area in his eagerness to get the information, “What does he do all day?”

“Oh, I’m not telling you” she says, “He made me swear to secrecy. We now share a secret, which is kind of nice.”

“So, one step closer to the _relationship_ experience” Malia grins, “You should just admit that you’re dating, it’s much easier.”

“People who _date_ are in love” she says, “We are _not_ in love.”

“That depends on what you think love is” Stiles says, “If you think it’s the can’t eat, can’t breathe without you thing, then no. You’re not in love. If you think it’s the _“Let’s hang out and have sex”_ thing or the: _“I really don’t want you to leave or sleep with other people”_ thing, then you’re in love.”

“Wow, Stiles” Lydia rolls her eyes at him, “You really do have a way with words, don’t you?”

‘those are actually _my_ words” Malia replies, looking adoringly at her boyfriend and flattered that he had remembered them, “I said that to him when we started dating…”

“Okay” Lydia turns to Stiles again, “How would you say it in your words? How do you describe love?”

“Well. I guess” he looks at Malia for a moment, “When you’re happy to see someone, or you get that little fluttering feeling in the pit of your stomach? Or when you really like it when they smile, and want to hug them when they’re sad. Easiest way to say it is that each day is better if they’re in it, as opposed to the days they’re not in it.”

“Huh” Lydia looks up, “That sort of made sense. Allison once said that it’s waiting to breathe, cause when you can’t see him, you’re gasping for air. Or waiting for that next touch, even if it’s just for a second.”

“Sometimes” Malia says, “Not always.”

Lydia sighed again, and as they arrived at the house their conversation stilled. Lydia had thought back to that conversation with Allison a lot in the past few weeks, when she’d told her what it felt like. How she said she’d never felt like that herself. There were days when she didn’t really care about love, not sure if she believed in it. If she looked at Stiles and Malia she saw a beautiful couple, and to the outside world they couldn’t possibly work. But they did, they were two minds alike. They didn’t have _love at first sight_ , which seemed a bit too cliché for Lydia, but they had something strong. In her eyes, it was because they felt safe with each other, and that was a part of love, the faith that you could trust in each other.

And then there was Kira and Scott. They had looked at each other, and Scott’s expression had gone soft as if he was struck by lightning. And Kira had felt the same, she had been the lightning in this story. A fox and a wolf, they shouldn’t mix. Another unlikely couple, but only to those that weren’t on the outside. The outside world thought they went perfectly together.

And then there was her, Lydia Martin. Her first – sort of – love had turned into a revenge killing lizard before going werewolf and moving to London. Her last boyfriend had merged into an super alpha ass kicking murderous wolf with his twin brother and had died a few years back. So, yes, calling someone her boyfriend wasn’t as easy as it should be. But she hadn’t had the best track record with boyfriends. And Derek hasn’t had the best track record with girlfriends. She’d heard about the Kate Argent situation from Stiles, the Darach thing. And then he’d more or less given up. Of course there were a few boyfriends, well, one. But that hadn’t worked out either.

It wasn’t a wonder they were the most dysfunctional couple at the moment, but luckily none of their friends held it against them.

She thought about what they just told her, about liking it more when he was there. She did, for different reasons. He understood her in a way others didn’t, even though Scott had lost Allison like she had lost Aiden, it wasn’t the same. She and Aiden weren’t really together in the end, grieving over him felt wrong in a way. Jackson still emailed her every once in a while, and she responded. But he moved on, and so did she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've written some extra for this story! I've had it finished, but I've been rereading and filling up some plotholes. It's difficult keeping track of a story when you have it in 7 different documents ;)  
> Anyways, lets me know what you think ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Gray looks at her watch again, already running late to meet with her friends at the park. The park is a popular place to meet, since it’s situated between all 4 colleges in town, the place was always packed with students. She and Evan were going to school together now, but she grew up with him and Davis back home, who was enrolled at another college. It was weird not seeing them every day, but they soon found out that he was in the same class as one of Lydia’s friends, Malia’s boyfriend. Although she didn’t know Malia very well, they’d become sort of friends during the times she crashed their study group so Lydia could help her study. They’re already waiting for her when she arrives, and she can’t wait to tell them what she found out.  

“Okay, so get this” Gray says, as she sits down with Evan and Davis at the park, “You know that FBI agent, McCall?”

“Yeah, what about him?” Evan asks leaning forward to listen to her.

“I saw him walk around town with Stiles; Malia’s boyfriend. They were talking about the murder, asking him what he thought. Asked if he had any leads.”

“So? That ‘s not so weird, is it?”

“No! You don’t get it” she explains, “The FBI agent asked if Stiles had any leads.”

Okay,” Evan admits, “That is weird.”

“Did he?” Davis asks, “Have any leads, I mean?”

“No” she laughs, “He started saying something about men hating witches, and a local coven. Then demons, a bestiary and – What is wrong with him?”

Davis and Evan turn around to see what she’s looking at, and see a guy – Davis recognizes him from hanging around with Stiles – grabbing his ears as if there’s some terrible sound deafening him.

“Malia is doing the same” Evan remarks, catching sight of the girl at the other side of the park, clearly on  their way to meet up with him. Stiles is sitting next to her, looking concerned as he pulls out his phone and dials a number. Malia crouches down, trying to drown out the unhearable but somehow unbearable sound. Kira runs over, looking at her friends and running towards Scott as both him and Malia straighten up again. Kira whispers something to her boyfriend, exchanging a concerned look with Stiles and Malia before the four of them run off.

Five seconds later a girl runs up,  announcing they’ve found another body. Or, to be more exact – _Lydia Martin_ had found another body.

 

~~~~~

 

One body sucks, two bodies suck even more. And when the amount of suck increases, Stiles starts making boards with pictures and colored strings connecting said pictures in the study.

They don’t know who the second victim is, but after asking around for a bit, they find that he was recently dumped by his girlfriend after cheating on her. Finding information like that pleases him, because that means that there is a clear link between both victims. It also means that the police has increased security, and that they have questioned Lydia three times so far. Suspicious about why she found the bodies, she just plays innocent every single time. Because what else can she do? Explain to them that she’s a banshee and that’s her superpower? Mainly they believe her when she says she just has the worst luck. Today, however, they had taken a day off. The five of them decided – with some persuasion and convincing by Lydia – to not do any detective work for a day and spend it in the park. Which is why they were now together in the park, having a picnic and talking about non-murder related things. The weather is nice, there are a lot of people out, and they’re drinking ice tea and eating cookies. Stiles is lying on a sheet on his back, Malia’s head resting on his stomach doing the same thing. Although he’s pretty sure she dozed off, since he can hear her softly snoring.

“How are classes going?” Stiles asks Scott, who’s stroking his fingers through Kira’s hair at the moment.

“They’re okay” he smiles, “I sort of have an advance, since I’ve been working with Deaton for the past 5 years. So it’s nice being the smartest in class sometimes.”

“It’s really nice being the smartest” Lydia says, “I know!”

“How about you?” Scott asks, Stiles shrugs.

“Honestly?” he grins, “I should feel guilty about saying this, because so far six people dropped out. But I thought it would be more difficult.”

“Really?” Kira looks up at him, “I thought I had it easy, with the social psychology! But you got so much more assignments and shit.”

“I know, but even then” he sighs, “I can use a lot of the things we saw back home for tasks. Discuss the psychology of pyromania, discuss the psychology of serial murderer with an example by choice. Discuss delusion with an example by choice. It is shockingly easy.”

“I can imagine” Malia says, startling Stiles in the process, “Let’s do something. Want to fight a bit?” she asks, getting up.

“Sure” he smiles, taking her outstretched arm and allowing her to pull him up.

“Okay, rules” she smiles, “No below the belt, last one standing wins.”

“Okay” Stiles smiles, they’ve been doing this for a while now. Fighting each other to train, he’d learnt a lot the past few months, and they were on the same level right now. They fought for a while, attracting a crowd of a few students who had the same idea of enjoying the nice weather.

Some spectators seem to have the idea that they were actually fighting, cheering for either Malia or Stiles. After fifteen minutes Malia floors him, and he pulls her down for a kiss.

“Good thing I love you” he mutters, “Or my pride would’ve been hurt.”

“Sure” she grins, helping him up again and nodding towards Kira, “You up for it?”

“Too tired” Kira smiles, “Also, you know I’d rather fight with my katana. Maybe Lydia?”

Lydia looks up, “Yeah, I could use the practice” she says, getting up and placing herself in a fighting position.

“Let’s do this” Malia smiles, Lydia makes the first move and has Malia down in 10 minutes.

“Nice” Stiles hugs his friend, “You’ve gotten so much better.”

He turns and helps his girlfriend up, “You’ve been training her well, sweetheart” he says, kissing her again.

“Yes I have” she smiles proudly, hugging Lydia, “The least I can do for all the tutoring.”

 

Gray leans back on the sheet, she had met up there with Lucy and Davis – Evan had gone home for the weekend – and were enjoying a day in the park. They were just hanging out, talking about school and boys – and girls, for Davis – and about the murders.

The group doesn’t notice them when they arrive in the park, and if they do, they choose to ignore them. They have the same idea, enjoying the weather. They lay out a sheet, drink lemonade and eat cookies. They’re too far off to eavesdrop – something Gray has started doing when they were around – but they looked comfortable. For the first time since she met Lydia, she looked relaxed and happy – not counting the time her _sort of_ boyfriend came to visit. Malia is asleep, her head resting on Stiles stomach. Their other friends are in the same position. After about an hour of laying around, Malia gets up and she and Stiles start fighting.

“What the hell are they doing?” Davis asks, sitting a bit straighter to get a better view of the group, “are they fighting?”

“Apparently” Lucy says, “Why?”

“I have no idea” Gray says, “I overheard them talking about training once. I think they’re training self defense – oh look, she floored him.”

“She’s good” Davis comments, “too bad she’s taken.”

“Looks like Lydia is going to fight her now” Lucy grins, “she doesn’t stand a chance.”

“They’re just so weird” Davis says, “I mean, I sit behind Stiles and Kira sometimes, and they were mumbling about werewolves. But not as in _they are mythical creatures_ but as in, they have excellent stamina, and the sex is pretty great.”

“Malia sits with our study group a lot lately” Lucy says, “Lydia helps her out with studying, but Malia? She’s absolutely smitten by Stiles. Which is a weird name, if you ask me.”

“From what I’ve heard, it’s not even his real name” he says, “Apparently nobody even knows his real name, well. Except for him, his dad, his best friend and his girlfriend.”

“Must be a terrible name then” Davis retorts, “Oh – looks like the redhead floored her.”

“Lydia? Really” Gray responds, standing up to watch the scene. Stiles is hugging Lydia, their friends looking extremely proud and happy for her, and then he helps his girlfriend get up. That’s the moment Scott picks up a stick, handing it to Kira, and picks one up for himself too. She smiles broadly at him, swinging the stick over her head in a fluent motion. They start fighting too, the gathered crowd giving them a wide berth as the sticks start swinging around. She’s clearly the better one, although he avoids a lot of her attacks, and deflects some. After about ten minutes of fighting, she hits him in the stomach – hard – and the crowd makes an “ouch” sound in response as he doubles over.

“Fuck” Davis looks at him, “that’s got to hurt. He should go see a doctor. Going to leave a nasty bruise.”

Scott gets up again, laughing as he pulls Kira in and plants a kiss on her lips. He straightens up, asking something to his friends, who all look a bit surprised. And then someone walks up to them, who is greeted by a massive hug by all of them. Someone with curly hair who’s wearing a scarf, someone who glances at Malia and Kira uncertainly, but hugs Lydia, Scott and Stiles enthusiastically. Malia hugs him too, a bit uncertainly, sniffing him for a moment and then smiling at him before Kira gives him a short hug as well.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya.  
> Posting a day early, because I won't be home tomorrow.  
> Also, I'd suggest you check out my short story 'Good, I’ll go pack up' as a background first. I wrote that a few months ago as a set up! :) 
> 
> Not much happens in this chapter, but soon! <3

“What brings you here?” Scott asks, releasing Isaac from the hug, “Why didn’t you tell us you were coming?”

“I didn’t know. We were here on a case, well, in a town nearby” he says, “and I heard you were over here, so I decided to drop by. How are you guys?”

“We’re great” Stiles grins, pulling his friend into another hug, “I haven’t seen you since the wendigo! Man I missed you!”

“Yeah, missed you guys too” he says, a shy smile on his face.

“So, what’s new” Lydia asks, “You look happy. What happened?”

His friends look at him, Malia sniffs him again, a smile spreading on his face, “He smells like love” she says, Isaac gives them another one of his shy smiles.

“I might have met someone” he says, “She’s with Chris at the moment…”

“Well, tell us. Who is she?” Kira asks, pulling at him to sit down with them, and Lydia gives him another hug.

“Uhm. Her name is Katie” he smiles as he says her name, “we met about a year ago.”

“What is she like? What does she look like? How did you meet?” Kira asks, curious about the girl making her friend smile.

“She’s sweet. We met when we were chasing down a rogue alpha, she was bitten and we found her during a full moon. She’s pretty” he grins, pulling out his phone to show them a picture, “We – uhm. We’re going to move in together next week. A few towns over, so we’ll be able to visit.”

“Done travelling around?” Scott asks, “How come?”

“I found a job, locally. Nothing special, just helping to coach lacrosse at the local high school. We found a little flat, Chris helped out with finding it. And Katie works as a teacher, so it’s nice” he says, “And uhm. We have a kid together. Sort of.”

“Oh my god” Lydia gets up and hugs him – for the third time in the past five minutes, “that’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you.”

“Congratulations” Stiles and Scott pull him into another hug, “What does sort of mean, though?”

“It’s kind of a sad story” he says, “Chris and I were working a case, just after Katie and I met. Some hunters, they killed a werewolf family. They had a kid, only a six months old. A born wolf. They wanted to kill him, but we managed to stop them just before they could.”

“Oh my god, that’s terrible” Kira gasps, covering her mouth in shock.

“He got into the system, but we kept an eye on him” he says, “during the first full moon he shifted, and his foster parents got scared. They took off and left him… we got the kid out of there. Chris arranged the paperwork, fake ID’s. He didn’t have any remaining family, so nobody is looking for him. We’ve had him for six months now…”

“So, you’re actually a dad now?” Scott asks, Isaac shrugs with a weak smile.

“I guess” he says, “Little Camden is great, you guys would love him. It’s not always easy though, since he’s so young. According to Chris it’s instinct for born wolves, but they still have to learn. Can you believe those hunters wanted to kill him? A baby?”

“That’s fucked up” Lydia agrees, “you named him after your brother?”

“Yeah” Isaac bites his lip, “We needed a new name, and Chris suggested it. He’s a great kid! Chris really likes him too, sort of took up the role of his grandfather.”

“You should come over for dinner tonight. No, tomorrow night, that way I have time to go get groceries and make something decent!” Stiles declares, “And bring he kid, I’d love to meet him.”

“You’re going to cook?” Isaac asks, looking at Stiles with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, and he’s surprisingly good at it” Lydia says, “we should invite Derek! He’ll be happy to hear from you.”

“No” Isaac looks annoyed, “He probably hates me for leaving like that. He won’t come.”

“He’ll come when Lydia asks” Malia says, “Now that they’re mutually exclusive friends with benefits.”

“Wait, you guys are dating?” Isaac’s eyes widen in surprise and Lydia sighs.

“They prefer to avoid such terminology” Stiles informs him, “but yes, they are.”

“It’s not dating” Lydia says.

“It _so_ is” Scott laughs, “You have dinners together, you want to be together when things are sucking, and you talk and text all the time. Besides, when you ask, he comes running.”

“That sounds an awful lot like dating” Isaac says, Lydia gives him an angry glare, her look softening immediately as he recoils a bit.

“You just call your darling girlfriend and tell her you are both invited for dinner tomorrow. And we have a spare bedroom, so don’t worry about sleeping arrangements” Lydia says, Stiles and Malia give her a meaningful look, not asking the question she gives the answer to, “I won’t sleep with Derek, okay? So you don’t have to get out of the house.”

“Thank god” Scott mutters, “I couldn’t deal with it if you guys… seriously, it’s weird.”

“You guys are worse than a bunch of Vulcans during pon’far” Stiles says, a reference none of his friends understand, “Never mind” he sighs as they all give him a confused look.

“Let’s show you around, dude” Scott says, “I mean, there hasn’t been a murder for two weeks, so it’s kind of nice now. But no worries, we are working on it, got some solid leads.”

He throws his arm around Isaac, who sniffs him and then smiles. He’d missed Scott most of all, his alpha in a way. Well, not in a way. Scott was his alpha, maybe not the one who had turned him, but the one he had chosen. Which had also played a part in his relocation. He and Katie weren’t in a pack, but he was technically part of Scott’s pack.  And he was hoping to introduce Katie to them as well, hoping to become actual members of the pack again. Being with his friends again felt like being home, and he had missed them more than he dared to admit. Which was why he was glad to be sticking around for a while.

 

Isaac and Katie arrive early enough with Camden, and they decide to spend another day in the park together, so the kid can crawl around to its heart’s content. It’s a relaxing day, Kira cooing over Camden, while Lydia and Malia keep a distance and Derek and Scott are surprisingly good with the kid, it’s adorable. Malia stays close to Stiles – as always – but also talks to Derek, telling her about school and her plans.

Stiles knows she’s been struggling for a while, and that she’s seriously thinking of dropping out. He can’t blame her for it, she’s never liked school all that much. She had transferred from forensics to a mythology course and was also doing more shifts at her job. She’d found a job at a mechanic’s, started by taking calls but was now helping with fixing cars. Her boss – Emmet – had started teaching her about it when she showed interest. So now she had classes on Monday, Wednesday and Friday and works on Tuesday and Thursday. Stiles liked it, because she was clearly happy and he also likes the way she smelled after a day of work. It also didn’t hurt that she practiced her car-magic on his jeep, and that it was now running better than it had in years.

“You do whatever makes you happy, Malia” Derek smiles, and she hugs him again. Camden is crawling around, Isaac and Katie are sitting beside each other keeping out a watchful eye and Katie is talking to Scott.

 

Gray is happy that Evan is back – apparently he had a huge fight with his dad and decided to come back to campus a day earlier – and is now sitting with her at the park. They’d gotten take-out and were enjoying some junkfood, as Evan was – curious as always – looking at the Beacon Hills kids.

“Looks like their friend and Lydia’s boyfriend are with them” he says, “And someone’s kid.”

“I think the kid is from the curly hair guy” Gray comments, she gets up, “Why don’t we go say hi?”

“Wouldn’t that be weird?” he asks, getting up nevertheless, “I mean – isn’t it sort of invading their privacy?”

“And staring at them from a distance isn’t?” she asks, he nods in agreement, grabbing their trash and tossing it in a bin on the way over to the group.

“Hi Gray” Lydia is the first one to greet them, “Evan.”

She’s leaning with her back against Derek’s, who’s allowing the kid to climb on him – as she’s reading a book. He turns around as he catches the scent, and the others look at the pair as well.

“Oh, Derek” she smiles, “These are Gray and Evan, they’re in my class and study group.”

“Hi” he gives a polite nod and turns to Malia, mumbling something to her they can’t quite understand – yet for some reason the guy with his curly hair sniggers in response.

“Gray, Evan. This is Derek – My – uh. Friend. And these are Isaac, Katie and their son – Camden” she explains, “Isaac went to school with us. And you know Stiles, Malia, Kira and Scott, of course.”

“Nice to meet you” Isaac says, the kid is currently crawling over his lap and he picks him up to plant a kiss on his cheek. The child laughs in response and the girl – Katie – picks him up for a hug.

“He’s so cute” Gray says, looking at the kid, “How old is he?”

“Almost one year old” Katie says, the kid struggles and she puts him down again, he crawls back towards Derek.

“He likes you” Katie says, “He doesn’t like many people.”

“I guess we have some things in common” he says, referring to the fact that they’re both born wolves, which he can’t really mention in the presence of Gray and Evan.

“Yeah” Lydia smiles and plants a kiss on his cheek, “I’m glad you’re staying for dinner. You have to work tomorrow?”

“Nope” he smiles and Stiles looks at them curiously, still trying to find out what job he does, “took the day off.”

“Good” she smiles, “I only have two classes, we can walk around town afterwards.”

“Sounds like a plan” he smiles, he looks at Evan and Gray, “You guys know Malia through the study group, right?”

“Yeah” Evan confirms, “We see each other at least once a week. And Stiles, of course.”

“Hm” he gives Stiles a look and he smiles at the man.

“Shut up, sourwolf” he grins, “You know you love me.”

“Shut up” he says, picking up Camden and setting him down on the grass, “I’m gonna go for a walk. Want to join me, Lydia?”

“Yeah” she smiles, waving at Evan and Gray as they wave and decide to move on, “Sounds like a plan.”

 

Derek smiles weakly as he and Lydia walk through the park.

“It’s strange, seeing Isaac with a kid” he says, “But in a good way.”

“I think he’d be a great dad” Lydia smiles, “At least he’s learnt how not to. And I think Chris taught him what a real father is like.”

“I think so too” he smiles and reaches out his hand, lacing his fingers through Lydia’s.

“You want kids, right?” she asks, “someday, I mean.”

“Yes” he replies, “I do. You?”

“Yeah” she replies, he smiles. Maybe they were still arguing on terminology, they agreed on all the important things. They wanted the same things from life. Cora had moved out of the flat a few weeks ago, and Lydia had noticed that he missed her, he visited more often, called Malia at least twice a week, called her twice a week, called Cora. He was lonely, and she could tell more than any of the other could. Although Malia and Cora could probably smell it on them.

She didn’t need any heightened senses to know it about him, they walk up to a tree – just out of earshot and sight of the rest of the pack – and he pulls her down to sit.

“So, what’s been bothering you?” he asks, she leans her head against his shoulder and sighs.

“God. I don’t even know” she says, “It’s not that I was expecting things to be normal out here, that there wouldn’t be any murders or supernatural crap. I just hoped to get some more time to get used to college life before the crap started. You know?”

“I do” he sighs, stroking his fingers through her hair, “But you’re strong, Lydia. If anyone can get through it, it’s you. That’s why I love you.”

He tenses up as he says those last three words, not sure how they came out. She smiles weakly.

“I know” she says quietly, he raises an eyebrow at her, “I’m not blind, Derek. I’ve noticed.”

“I’m that obvious?” he says, a grin on his lips, she laughs.

“Not to me. But to everyone else, we’re totally obvious. I’ve heard a lot of definitions about love, the past few weeks. From not wanting to sleep with anyone else, to not being able to breathe without each other” she says, Derek looks at her again, wiping a strand of strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes.

“And what definition have you decided on?” he asks.

“I’ve decided that love is whatever we feel it is” she says, “and I feel that what we have is love. It might not always have been, but it is now. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“We’re not telling the others, are we?” he asks, Lydia smiles and shakes her head, “Good.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I can't post Saturday, once again a day early!!!

Dinner the next evening is fun, but since it’s Sunday, the pack needs to get up early the next day for school.

Isaac and Katie decide to stay in town a bit longer, taking up Stiles’ offer to stay at their guestroom for another week. Enjoying the town with Camden, who is just as delightful as Isaac had said he was. They’re still working on their flat, painting, and since Camden is so young, they  prefer to avoid the paint fumes. Malia and Stiles are the first ones to turn in for the night, making their way to their room on the top floor. Since they bought the house, they had picked out the largest room for themselves. They had also – although the others didn’t know – made it soundproof. Stiles might have used a few spells to make that happen, and he was seriously thinking about doing it for Lydia’s room as well. He hadn’t done it to all rooms because it had taken more from him than he had expected it to. He sighs as Malia crawls up to him and rests her head on his chest after changing into her sleeping attire – which is a simple tank top and boxers.

“So” he looks down at her, ‘tell me.”

“Tell you what?” she asks, raising her eyebrow at him, he sighs again.

“About school” he says, “I know you’ve cut back on your classes, that you’re working more. And I know you’ve never been a fan of school, I know you only decided to go to make Derek happy, and me. So, tell me the truth. Do you want to quit?”

“Sort of” she says quietly, “Are you mad?”

“Of course not” he smiles at her, “I honestly don’t mind. As long as you are happy with what you do. I know you love working at the garage.”

“I love it because you taught me how to fix your jeep, and I really like the messiness of it. The oil, the grease, the smell. It’s overwhelming, I don’t have to smell the things I smell at school” she says, he sits a bit straighter.

“What smells?” he asks curiously, she bites her lip, “Malia?”

“Well… there’s this one guy and – “ she pauses and takes a deep breath, “He smells of lust every time  he sees me. Staring at me, I don’t like it.”

“I’m gonna come with you tomorrow morning, since I don’t have school ‘til the afternoon – and I’m gonna kick his ass” he says, “and that is not up for discussion.”

She smiles broadly and pulls him into a passionate kiss, “my hero” she whispers mockingly, “I kinda want to see his face when he sees you. I’ve been telling him I have a boyfriend, but he doesn’t believe me.”

“What did you tell him about this boyfriend?” he asks, Malia bites her lip again – which is unfairly hot and does unspeakable things to him, which she can probably smell because she gives him her teasing smile.

“About how hot you are” she says, “About how magical your fingers are, how good your lips taste. How you can kick ass, how you save lives and catch killers.”

“You’ve totally been overselling me, babe” he laughs, and she shakes her head giving him another kiss.

“I totally haven’t” she says, “If anything, I’ve been underselling you.”

 

~~~~~

Breakfast the next day is noisy and crowded. They decide to have it in the garden – it was something they insisted on when getting the house, a garden and being close to a forest. The house also had a basement, in case they ever needed to chain up for the full moon, luckily they hadn’t had to use it so far.

Stiles puts bread and jelly on the table, makes eggs and bacon and coffee, tea and orange juice. Isaac makes Camden’s food and gives him a bottle – which is a strange yet adorable sight. After his bottle the kid turns his head and pukes on Isaac’s shirt, instead of on the rag draped over his shoulder. Scott checks his watch and turns to Malia, “We have to get going” he says, Stiles nods and gets his keys.

“I’ll give you a ride” he says, Scott raises an eyebrow.

“Why?” he asks, “Not that I’m complaining, but didn’t you have some presentation to finish?”

“Nah, I only have to read it to memorize” he says, “Beside, I want to see Malia’s friends, you know.”

“I told him about Andrew” she says, Scott nods understandingly and Derek straightens up a bit.

“Who’s Andrew?” he asks, Stiles turns to Malia and she smiles weakly.

“Just some guy” she says, Stiles grabs his wallet, stuffing it in his back pocket as Scott and Malia grab their bags.

“Some jerk who’s been hitting on you” he says, “And yes – Malia – I know you can protect yourself, but I just want to see who this guy is. Maybe work some magic on him.”

“O god” Scott laughs, “You want to try out your identity spell, don’t you? See if he’s not some fucked up killer. He’s just some guy.”

“Yeah, and Matt was too, so was Garrett, and – do I need to go on?” he asks, Scott sighs and shakes his head as the trio heads for the door, “See you later, guys.”

 

Andrew walks up to Malia almost immediately, ignoring Scott and Stiles walking a bit behind her, talking about the murders in silent whispers. The boy smiles at Malia, and Stiles can feel himself tense up and get angry at the guy just for looking at Malia like _that._ Like he’s undressing her with his eyes. He wants to punch the guy.

“Hi there, Malia” he says, a wide grin on his face, “You look nice today. Hi Scott.”

Scott nods politely at the guy and Malia rolls her eyes, “hello Andrew. Fuck off” she says, the boy laughs at her.

“You’re adorable” he says, “Let me walk you to class.”

“No thanks” she smiles, nodding at Scott and Stiles – who he’s completely ignoring, “I already have escorts for that.”

“I have to run, actually, I’m in the south campus first period” Scott says, Malia nods and turns to Stiles.

“I’ll walk you” he smiles, “As long as you show me the way.”

“I’ll join you” Andrew adds quickly, “So he won’t try any funny business.”

Malia sighs, but the couple ignores him and discuss a few things. Malia asks what he’s planning for dinner, he asks how work is going and if she’s learnt anything new at the garage. Andrew is right behind them, listening in and his heartbeat picking up at a few topics of conversation.

“This is it” she says, a smile on her lips, “Derek was going to come by for lunch, since Lydia wanted to study. You should join us, if you’re free.”

“Can’t. I have class in the afternoon. Presentation, remember?” he smiles as she pushes a kiss on his lips, “I know. You’ll pick me up after school, right?”

“Of course I will, babe” he says, he returns the kiss with a bit more passion, her hands twisting around him and pulling him against her body, her breath hitching in her throat for a second before she released him and her face slightly flustered.

“How about this” he says, “Last period. We skip, I’ll pick you up. The house will be empty, we can.”

“Yes” she says, another quick kiss before running into the classroom. Andrew looks at them, standing across the hall with his arms crossed and giving him a dirty look, Stiles walks over to him.

“I don’t know what’s going on in that little empty head of yours” he says, “probably not a lot. But I do know you’ve been hitting on my girlfriend. I don’t mind that, she’s kind of hot. But you should’ve stopped when she said she has a boyfriend – which is me, in case you hadn’t figured it out yet. You seem kind of slow – and you should’ve left her alone.”

“Because she’s with you?” he asks, a mocking undertone in his voice, it’s hard to miss, “For now.”

“For a long time” he says, “For three years so far. We live together, we bought a house together. But I won’t say she’s with me. I’ll say I’m with her, every single step of the way. Down paths and alleys you cannot even imagine, you wouldn’t want to imagine. I’ve been with her through the darkest of days, and not just because she looks cute. So if you’re hitting on my girlfriend, because you think she’s hot. Well, you’re right. But she’s not just that, so stop hitting on her. Stop harassing her.”

Andrew sighs and rolls his eyes again, his arms still crossed over his chest, “Should I back  off now?” he asks, “As long as you’re not married or engaged, she’s fair game.”

“Okay,” he pauses for a second, thinking about the next words he’ll say, “How about this.”

He reaches out his hand and Andrew instinctively shakes it – looks like he got at least some manners – Stiles smiles.

“I’m Stiles Stilinski” he smiles, “Look me up. You study this, you can hack into some database easily. Honestly, I have nothing to hide.”

“Andrew” he says, “But you already know that. Why would I want to look you up?”

“Not just me, _Andrew”_ he says his name with a sense of poison to it, “Look up Malia too, or Scott. Look us up. And then tell me if you still want to go out with _my_ girl.”

 

~~~~~

Andrew looks at his computer screen. He was _not_ going to look up that dude. He did _not_ care. Yet somehow he was typing in his name and browsing through the database to find out more about him. His date of birth, his parentage. His mom died when he was young, kinda sucks. It’s relatively empty until he turns sixteen. Suddenly he’s caught at a bunch of crime scenes, being a material witness in a murder case. Kidnapped, survived. Kidnapped, escaped. Known associates, mainly his group of friends. There are a few articles featuring him, nothing big. But it is interesting to know that he helped solve a few murders. The most surprising one, however, is a testimony he finds from a convicted felon. One who confessed to his crimes – just don’t make him talk to that Stiles kid and his friends. Absolute terror in his statement. He scrolls down the page, deciding to find out about their friend, Scott. Scott McCall doesn’t have a record – neither does Stiles, but his dad is the sheriff – he has played a part in a few arrests. But then he finds out his dad is an FBI agent – okay, maybe he already knew that. It was common knowledge.

Scott’s girlfriend died – well, technically his ex girlfriend. They were together when it happened, a carjacker tried to take the car and stabbed her. She died in his arms. He knows Scott, he’s in some of his classes, they get along pretty well. They greet each other in the hallway – Scott shoots him a dirty look when he talks to Malia. He often has a concerned look on his face when talking to a girl named Lydia. Lydia Martin, she’s in one of the statements. The name is well knows around campus. She’s the redhead who’s found a few bodies, and they clearly weren’t the first. Something tells him, they won’t be the last either. Maybe he should stay away from them.

 

~~~~

 

“Today you have to present your assignment” the professor says, turning on the projector, “You were given an unsolved case. It was your job to analyze the possible unsub. Find out what could have motivated him or her, and how you would sketch the possible suspect.”

The projector blinks on, “Who is going first?” he says, taking his little remote and going over the list, “Davis.”

Davis makes his way to the front, plugging in his flashdrive and selecting the correct PowerPoint presentation.

“I’ll be presenting the murder of Allison” he says, Stiles looks up, and he feels like he’s hit in the face as he sees the picture stare back at him, it’s not just her picture. It’s a picture of the crime scene, and she’s lying there, cold and lifeless on the floor, and it feels like someone hit the air out of him.

He can feel Kira grab his hand, squeezing it, but it doesn’t help much.

“Allison – “ he continues, “Was stabbed while out with her boyfriend.”

“Ex-boyfriend” Stiles says, the professor and Davis look at him, “He was her ex-boyfriend.”

He looks at his papers and nods, “That’s right, sorry. Allison was stabbed during a carjacking when she was out with her ex- boyfriend.”

“Scott” he says, Davis looks up again.

“Excuse me?” the professor gives him an uncertain look, “Are you familiar with the case?”

He sounds annoyed now, Stiles forgot he doesn’t like people to interrupt.

“Yes” he says, getting up, feeling the anger rise inside him as Stiles turns his back towards Davis so he’s facing the teacher. It’s good this way, he can’t see her picture like that. He can’t see the damage _he_ inflicted on her, the oni.

“Allison Argent” he says, “moved to Beacon Hills two years prior to her death. She fell head over heels in love with Scott, but after her mother killed herself their relationship ended. She started dating Isaac. Scott and Allison remained good friends, however. Which is why they were together when she was killed. The police operated from the assumption of a carjacking attempt. But they also assumed that her death might have been a retaliation on Kate Argent, her aunt who was responsible for the Hale-fire which killed over twelve people, some of which children. She died in his arms, the arms of her first love.”

The classroom is eerily quiet, someone whispers something about how he didn’t even look at the paper.

“Allison Argent loved archery, she was great at it” he smiles, “She loved her family, and her friends and she” he swallows, “Would have died protecting them. She was my friend.”

He turns back to Davis, “But you knew that already, didn’t you?” he asks, “Because her name wasn’t on the list of unsolved cases. Because technically, it’s not an unsolved case. The supposed suspect was killed.”

It’s a terrible thing, they had shoved the murder into Aiden’s shoes, they couldn’t afford having yet another unsolved case. They had to do something to get McCall off their backs, and that had been the best solution any of them could come up with. Operating from the motive of revenge, since Lydia dumped him he went after Allison. Convinced she’d told Lydia to break up with him. Aiden’s murder was still unsolved.

The professor looks at his list, “He’s right, she wasn’t on the list” he comments, Davis turns bright pink.

“So I don’t know what you are trying to reach here” Stiles says, “I know you and your friend think I’m weird, I’m not denying that. Maybe we scare you, because we can kick your ass, or because – unlike other people – we’ve actually seen death up close. But shoving a picture of my friend in my face, in Kira’s face. That’s rude, inconsiderate, and inappropriate.”

He turns to the professor again, “I’m sorry sir” he takes his bag and Kira does the same, “But I need some fresh air, I hope you understand.”

“Of course” he nods comprehensively. Stiles leaves the room with his bag, Kira follows him, muttering something about her katana.

 

~~~~~~

Kira doesn’t go home, she goes running. Stiles – who had already planned to skip last period – is waiting for Malia to get out of class. He’s sitting in his jeep, waiting outside, as she walks out – her bag thrown over her shoulder as she gets in.

“Okay, drive” she grins at him, “We’ve got the house to ourselves, we cannot let that go to waste.”

“Agreed” he says, starting the car and driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the plot line will return soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So posting early again. I swear I was supposed to post on Saturdays and Wednesdays. But I have a thing tomorrow night (There's a Yuleball I'm going to, organized by our harry potter fanclub, gonna be like 150 people, and a bunch of my friends! You're all totally jealous, I know it :P ) and when I get home (the next day, cause I party hard!) it's the family christmas party!
> 
> Also!  
> The following chapter will probably be posted early too, since I'm going to a meeting Saturday, and the hobbit on Friday, and then a themepark on Sunday and... damn I'm busy.
> 
> BUT: the next chapter will also be the criminal minds crossover, which will we AWESOME!
> 
> BUT for now; enjoy this chapter my darlings!   
> Anyways, let me know what you think.

“Did you know Gray’s sister is into wicca?” Lydia asks, Stiles frowns at her, “Yeah – I overheard her talking about it yesterday. Maybe she’s connected to those murders.”

“But why?” Stiles frowns.

“Well, according to Gray, she was recently dumped, and has been – and I quote – _‘a total bitch’_ about it” she shrugs, “Said she and her crazy hobbyclub have been burning herbs and stinking up the place while chanting stuff.”

“Maybe we should look into it” Stiles nods, “I’ll look around. Have you found anything about what might be killing them, beside the missing hearts?”

“Hearts are connected to love, so that’s a thing” she says, “But I think it might be something demon, or definitely supernatural. I’ve got a few leads, but nothing concrete.”

“Okay” he smiles, “Let me know when you got something else. I’ll go look into Gray’s sister’s coven stuff.”

 

 

It’s nice having Isaac, Katie and Camden around. Scott would never admit, but he missed Isaac. Maybe it’s part of being an alpha, but he prefers having them close. So it’s nice that – when they do move on – they won’t be moving away too far.

So for now, he likes having them around. And he can see that Isaac loves it too. He’s preparing for his new job, spending time in the park doing a lot of suicide runs, while Katie is temping as a secretary. Which means that Isaac has Camden with him the whole time, luckily nobody minds babysitting every once in a while for the couple. At the moment, Scott is having lunch at campus, joined by both Isaac and Camden (who is sitting on his lap) and ignoring the stares. To be fair, most stares are from girls cooing over the baby, and making funny faces at him. Isaac doesn’t seem to mind, “Guess he got my charm, huh?” he jokes, placing a kiss on the kid’s head.

“He adores you” Scott says, “He loves you. You changed a lot since the last time I saw you.”

“Yeah” he shrugs, “I guess that’s what happens after a while of being on the road.”

“I take it you’re sort of done with traveling?” he asks, Isaac shrugs again.

“I don’t know. For now, yes. But he’s still young, so we could. But we’d like to get  some roots, you know? Not in Beacon Hills. Too many – bad memories, I suppose is the kindest description” he says, “But, the apartment we got is sort of nice.”

“Does Katie know. About your – past?” Scott asks, his friend nods.

“Yes” he says, “I told her about my parentage. And my brother. She’s nice. God, I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like her, after A - .”

He stops mid sentence, not sure whether or not to say it.

“You can say her name, you know” he says, “Allison. I miss her too.”

“Yeah. Me too” he says, “How. Uhm. How’s it going with Kira?”

“Great” he smiles weakly, “We’re sharing a room at the house, so it’s pretty serious.”

“I like her” he says, “I know I never really got to know her before I left, but I like her. And I like Malia too.”

“Yeah, Malia is pretty cool” Scott says, “And she’s good to Stiles. Damn, they’re crazy about each other.”

It’s fifteen minutes before everyone returns home, and Malia and Stiles are lying lazily on the couch, after taking a relaxing shower together, watching some mindless television. He’d just flipped the channel when someone rings the doorbell, Stiles gets up to open it.

“Hi there, dad” he smiles as he opens the door, “What brings you here?”

“I was cleaning out the attic, and I came across this old book” he says, holding it in front of him, “Thought you might like it.”

“An old history book?” he says, looking at the cover, “Uhm?”

“It was your mom’s” he says, and that means he doesn’t need to give any more explanation, but he does, “She loved that one. There’s a chapter on Beacon Hills, and she has notes and pictures stuffed in there. I was looking through it , when I thought, Stiles would want to have this.”

“Thanks” he says, holding on to the book as if it’s made of gold, because to him it is suddenly invaluable, “Did you drive all the way here for this? Do you want to stay for dinner?”

“I can’t” he sighs, “I’ve got this sheriff convention an hour from here. But I got a hotelroom there, I’ll drop by for breakfast. How does that sound?”

“That sounds awesome, dad” he smiles pulling his father into a hug, “Don’t be late. And drive carefully.”

“Okay, bye son” he smiles again, “Gotta run!”

 

 

Stiles doesn’t mention the book to anyone, he keeps it in his room and reads it a lot when he’s alone. It holds so much – and it claims that magic is an actual thing. So he starts looking up a few things, and trying a few spells, and – to his surprise – they actually work. Part of him wants to tell his friends about it, but he has other things to tell his friends that are more important at the moment.

“I found something on Sunshine’s sister” he says, opening his laptop and looking at his friends, “She goes to Berkeley.”

“Huh” Lydia smiles, “That’s where Derek goes.”

The table goes dead silent as everyone turns towards her, “What? Derek goes to college?” Stiles is the first to comment.

“Oh, yeah” she smiles, “He does.”

“Well, that’s kind of perfect” he says, “Because I have a plan. I’ve looked everything up, and we can do some sort of temporary exchange program, only a month or two, by picking a course they don’t teach at our own college and only at Berkeley. That way we can keep tabs on her and get to know her better.”

“You want us to change schools?” Lydia asks, frowning as she looks at the laptop screen, “Seriously?”

“Yes” he says, “It’s okay. I got it all planned out, and I can always work some – uhm – magic to make everything go smooth. But I found this awesome course on animal care they have, about animal behavior in busy cities for Scott, and a course on mathematics in modern media for you, and for Kira a course about representation of criminally insane in ancient literature. And I’m going to be doing a course on ancient languages.”

“Okay – that sounds – sort of interesting, actually” Lydia says, giving a hesitant smile, “And you can fix it? Because I don’t want to change schools. But if it’s for the course, I can do like, a month?”

“Yes, a month” he says, “Who’s in?”

Everyone raises their hand, except Malia, who now has everyone staring at her.

“Why aren’t you coming?” Scott asks, frowning, she shrugs.

“I dropped out” she says matter of fact, “Stiles and I talked about it, and I’m now working full time at Stan’s. With Emmet.”

“Why?” Lydia asks.

“Because I suck at school” she says, “And I really like my job, I’m good at it.”

“Okay, you could’ve told us, though” Scott says, “But we’re not judging, as long as you’re happy.”

“I am” she smiles and turns to Stiles, “But I will take a bit of time off, and take place in the library with Derek. Survey the place.”

“Derek sits in the library?”

“Yeah, he has his favorite spot and everything” she says, shrugging again before getting up, “Let me know when, I’m gonna get some shut-eye.”

 

“So, after the break, right?” Malia asks, Stiles nods, “And we’re going to Beacon Hills for two weeks?”

“Yes” he nods, “Call me crazy, but I miss the place.”

“Yeah, that is crazy” she grins, “I do too, actually.”

“Why?” he asks, she shrugs.

“I don’t know” Malia says, picking at the hem of her shirt, “I guess I miss having a place that we don’t share with everyone else.”

“I soundproofed our room” Stiles says, “But I get it, it’s not the same.”

“Indeed” she says, loading some clothes into her bag, “So – what did your dad say about visitors in town?”

“Oh, another murder and kidnapping spree” he says, “He tried to stop them, but they called in the FBI. Some unit called the BAU, I think. They’re supposed to be really good, according to Rafael.”

“Hm” she shrugs, “well, for once it’s not our problem, right?”

“Exactly” he agrees, “We won’t have to interact with them at all. These murders show no sign of supernatural activity.”

“Thank god!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: I don't know if it's possible to do exchange programmes in the US, but I'm sort of basing it off what we have here, since we'll have pupils from Wallon coming to schools in Flanders for a few months (Both in Belgium, look up the complicated political situation if you please. Even I get confused by it :P )


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eagerly awaited crossover with Criminal Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again early, I have a busy life (makes me feel popular). But, this is a really long one.  
> The next chapter will be up Wednesday. Which is December 31st, and - coincisdently - also my birthday! So, yay! Sort of... 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy reading it, let me know what you think. All the shazam.  
> And I hope you had a great Christmas.
> 
> I had a blast at the Yuleball, I danced, I laughed, and I sang loudly to all the awesome music. I also didn't sleep 'til 5am, which is further proof of its awesomeness!!!!

“Look” the sheriff says when they get back to the station, “This town is in the middle of nowhere. We got no hotels, no motels. So I asked around. Agent Hotchner and Morgan, you can crash at Parrish’s place. Blake, you can get a room at Greame, and Reid, you can crash at my place.”

The sheriff sighs as he tries – once again, and in vain – to reach his son to let him know about their unexpected guest.

He ends up leaving a note at the breakfast table before leaving after getting called in for a robbery.

“Uhm, hi” Spencer looks at the kid sitting at the table in the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a ratty T-shirt.

“Dad’s not here” he says, “He got called in for a robbery. You want breakfast?”

“Uhm, yes?” he replies, the boy raises his eyebrow at him, “Yes, please. Breakfast would be great, thank you.”

The boy opens the fridge and starts pulling out things, “I’m Stiles by the way, in case you were - ” he stops mid sentence, looking at something behind him, “MALIA! STOP!”

Spencer looks around, startled, and finds a girl standing behind him with a baseball bat raised above her head, ready to take a swing at him.

“Dad invited him” he informs her, she nods and puts the bat down, “Introduce yourself, babe.”

“Right” she smiles and shakes her head as if reprimanding herself, “I’m Malia.”

“Spencer Reid, I’m with the BAU” he says as he takes the plate with eggs and bacon from Stiles, “I guess you’re on break from college?”

“Indeed” the boy says, the girl walks around them and wraps her arms around Stiles’ waist from behind, kissing the back of his neck and whispering something in his ear. The door opens two seconds later and a redheaded girl saunters in.

“You got the book?” she asks, glancing at Reid for a second, “Unless you think you can translate it yourself.”

“Nope, I have not learned Archaic Latin in the past twenty four hours, Lydia” he says, making his way to a bookcase and pulling out a heavy looking book.

“Thanks, now put on some pants” she says, rolling her eyes and tossing him a pair of jeans lying over the couch.

“You know Archaic Latin?” Spencer asks the girl, she nods, “Impressive.”

“That’s her middle name” Stiles jokes as he pulls on the jeans.

It’s silent for a moment as the three of them eat and the girl reads the book.

“You found out where they’re keeping the victims yet” Stiles suddenly asks, Spencer looks up.

“You’re familiar with the case?” he asks.

“Yeah. Well, I love mysteries, criminology major” he shrugs, “Dad likes a soundboard when he’s trying to figure out a case.”

Malia is sitting on a stool, looking at her plate of eggs confused, until Stiles hands her a spoon and takes away the fork and knife, she gives him a grateful look.

“Thanks” she smiles, kissing his cheek, “I swear, I’m gonna get the hang of this soon. At least it’s easier than math, right?”

“It is” Lydia assures her, “I think it’s the old empty train carts, by the way. You know, the ones Derek used to live.”

“You didn’t know Derek when he lived there” Stiles says, a bit confused. Lydia grins, “He gave me a tour once” she tells them, the girl cringes.

“Gross” she says, “Also, Stiles. Your shirt stinks, please put on a new one?”

“Fine” he sighs, pulling off his shirt and tossing it in a hamper by the door, “Better?”

“Much” she smiles, Spencer can’t help but look at the kid. He looks like he’s been through the ringer more than once, a strange tattoo on his chest, a stab wound on his hipbone, and it looks like he was recently bitten by some wild animal on his arm. The door opens again and two more kids walk in, a boy and a girl, and the girl hands Stiles a piece of paper. He glances at it for a moment before turning to Lydia.

“Hey, Lyds. Isn’t Derek in Literature?” he asks the girl.

“Yeah” she says, “Why?”

He hands her the paper and she looks at it, “seriously?” she sighs, “Typical Derek.”

“Hey, Stiles. Who’s your friend?” Scott asks suddenly, and if Spencer didn’t know any better he’d swear the kid was sniffing him.

“Right. Spencer, these are my friends, Kira and Scott, Guys. This is Spencer Reid” he says, “He works with my dad on the serial murder case. He’s with the BAU.”

“Cool” Scott says, Kira isn’t paying much attention anymore.

“Hey, Malia” she smiles, “You ready?”

“Always” she says, walking around the table, and then Kira runs towards her and attacks. Malia takes her down, and Stiles just rolls his eyes.

“Guys, we have company” he says, “Don’t break anything.”

“That was one time” Malia says, “Besides, I apologized. Or do I have to remind you?”

“Eww” Scott sighs and then turns to Stiles, “Dad called. Alana James, still nothing. But we got the paperwork for the transfer in order.”

“Perfect. So we can start right after the break” he smiles and Spencer coughs as he gets up.

“Thank you for breakfast” he says, “I should get going, go to work.”

“Do you need a ride?” Lydia asks, already getting up and pulling out her keys, “Of course you do, you didn’t have a car outside. Besides, you look like someone who’ll discuss Russian literature with me.”

“Dostoyevsky?” he asks, the girl nods and they leave together.

 

The drive over is pleasant, especially talking to Lydia Martin. When they arrive, after driving for fifteen minutes, she gets out of the car with him.

“I haven’t seen them in forever” she explains as she walks through the door with him, he thanks her for the ride and makes his way to their assigned meeting room where Morgan is already waiting for him.

“Who’s your friend?” he asks, nodding towards the redheaded girl who is currently talking to deputy Parrish.

“Lydia. She gave me a ride this morning. She’s a friend of the sheriff’s son” he explains, “She’s nice. We talked about Russian literature, she knows Archaic Latin.”

“Huh. Language Major?” he asks, Spencer shakes his head.

“Forensics and physics” he says, “She’s just really smart.”

“Well, too bad she’s too young for you” he jokes, bumping his shoulder, Spencer shoots him a dirty look and the door opens again as the sheriff walks in. He’s on the phone, and he doesn’t look happy.

“Yeah, I should’ve warned you” he sighs, “Wait – what? No! fine! But I’m having cheeseburgers for lunch. Seriously, kid, you got to stop feeding me rabbit food.”

He rolls his eyes at the response and smiles at Spencer and Morgan, “Got to go, kid. Talk to you soon.”

He hangs up, “Sorry. My son is overly concerned with my health and keeps hiding the bacon” he says pocketing his phone before turning to their murder board. He pinches the bridge of his nose as his phone dings, he checks for a message, sighs and then turns it off before putting it away again.

Hotchner and Blake arrive a few minutes later.

“Okay, we got a new victim” the sheriff says as they’re all there, “I’ll drive with Reid and Hotchner. Morgan and Blake, I’ll write down the address for you guys.”

They nod and leave together.

 

“Who’s that guy?” Morgan asks as they leave, there’s a guy standing there – leaning against the building – wearing a black leather jacket and a scowl.

“Probably some delinquent” Blake says with a shrug. The man straightens up and looks around as if he heard something and a redheaded woman walks up to the man.

“Oh, that’s Spencer’s new friend, the genius” Morgan says, “Wonder what she wants with him. He’s not in her class, too old.”

“What, maybe eight years older? No, closer to six” Blake says, the girl smiles at the man and he raises an eyebrow at her.

He asks her something, she shakes her head and nods towards the woods, leaning forward to whisper something in his ear before his face splits in a wide grin. They walk towards the car – where she takes off her high heels and picks her keys from her purse, placing them in her pocket – before locking up the car again. He leans forward, plants a kiss on her forehead, and then takes off running into the woods, she laughs and then chases after him.

“Okay, that’s weird” Morgan says, frowning at the scene, “Anyways, let’s go. They’re probably waiting.”

 

When they get there the sheriff, Reid, and Hotchner are already there. There are a few kids standing outside by the tape, a dopey looking kid with a two stripe tattoo on his arm looking confused, before he turns around and runs into the woods while pulling out his phone.

“She just turned twenty years old” the sheriff tells them as he’s sitting next to the body, “Tell me. Is it dangerous here? Should I send my kid back to school with his friends?”

“Statistically, they’re not any safer there than they are here” Spencer says, “Besides, from what I saw this morning, they can look after themselves.”

“Kira and Malia, huh?” he asks, Spencer nods – a bit surprised by the man’s relaxed response – and the sheriff shakes his head, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“I don’t know, though” Morgan says, “Your new friend, Lydia, just ran into the woods with some man that looks like a delinquent.”

“Nah” the sheriff shakes his head, “Probably just Derek Hale. They’re – well, they don’t like the term dating. But they are.”

“Definitely the same unsub” Hotchner says, focusing on the victim, “we should have a description by late afternoon.”

“Good” the sheriff gets up, “I’ll sleep a lot better when this guy is locked up.”

“Can’t blame you there” Morgan says, “We’ll get back to the station and regroup for interviewing witnesses.”

 

When they get there a woman at the desk calls over sheriff Stilinski, “Sheriff” the woman smiles warmly, “Your son dropped off lunch for you.”

The man sighs deeply, “That damned kid” he says, taking the container and looking at it to find a salad with feta cheese and cranberries, “Can’t believe he got to you too, Libby.”

“He’s sort of – very convincing” she says with a  shrug, “Made me promise to make sure you don’t sneak out for burgers.”

The sheriff snorts and shakes his head, “Yeah, let me guess. Said he’d send Melissa after me if I didn’t?” he asks, the woman grins.

“Indeed” he says, “So, sorry.”

“It’s okay” he smiles, “talk to you later, Libby.”

They gather at the meeting room half an hour later to find the sheriff eating his salad and – once again – on the phone with his son.

“Yeah, fine” he sighs, “I’ll sign the damn thing. I hope you know what you’re doing, kid.”

He hangs up and looks up at the people gathered in the little office, “I guess I should be glad my son is obsessed with solving crime instead of committing them, huh?” he says, “Lucky he’s good at it too.”

“Really?” Spencer frowns.

“Yeah, he was the one that pieced together that Kate Argent was responsible for the Hale fire” he says, “And that Jennifer Blake was the one doing all the rituals murders a few years back. Well, he figured out they were sacrifices. Should’ve taken him serious sooner, I guess.”

He looks like he’s seen a lot, thing he’ll never talk about – never can talk about – but keeps going. There are some strange items on his desk too, a wooden little box with herbs. Spencer can’t help but pick it up as he studies it.

“Got it for luck” he says as he sees Reid eye the thing, “Friend gave it to me.”

It’s a lie, but it’s harmless, and since the sheriff isn’t the one on trial, he doesn’t see the need to press it further.

“We’re ready to present our profile” Hotchner says, and everyone goes quiet.

 

Due to some events, Morgan ends up having to stay at the sheriff’s place with Reid. He turns out to have a pull-out couch, which means Morgan gets to sleep in the living room. He gets to meet Stiles, who makes them dinner.

“Welcome to casa Stilinski” he says, as he serves him baked potatoes and a roast with green beans and gravy. When the sheriff tries to take gravy, the kid slaps his hand away.

“Why does he get gravy?” he asks, his son rolls his eyes.

“Because – dad – he’s young and healthy” he says, “I need you healthy so that you’ll be around for a very long time.”

The man rolls his eyes, but eats without complaining.

“Isn’t Malia staying over?” he asks, looking around, the boy shakes his head.

“Nah. Derek insisted on family dinner, Cora is visiting” he says, “Also, did you know Derek goes to Berkeley?”

“What?” the sheriff looks up, eyes surprised at hearing the news, “Really? Why didn’t he tell anyone?”

“Oh, Lydia knew” he says, “And Cora, and Malia. But for some reason he’s ashamed of it. Don’t see why, though. Pretty awesome that he went back after – well, you know.”

“Yeah” the sheriff nods as it goes quiet again, “How did you find the book, by the way?”

“It’s awesome” he says, “Learning a lot about our family history. And about – other things. I’ll tell you later.”

They finish dinner, Morgan and Spencer offer to do the dishes as a thank you for dinner, and the two Stilinskis turn in early for the night. Morgan takes the couch, and Reid goes upstairs to sleep.

 

Morgan checks the clock , it’s 2am, when he hears the noise. He can see a shadow outside the house, a person stalking around the house and then crawling up the vines to a room. He picks up his gun and creeps up the stairs, listening carefully, as he hears a window open and someone crawl into the room. He slowly opens the door.

“Morgan, FBI” he announces himself, the light goes on and two people look at him – one of them Stiles Stilinski – and the other one a woman.

“Dude, can you not point a –“ he starts while blinking his eyes sleepily, but before he can finish the girl lashes out at him and kicks the gun from his hand.

“Malia, it’s okay” he says.

“He’s pointing a gun at you” she says, “I don’t like it when people point a gun at you.”

“You know her?” Morgan asks, Stiles nods, “Why is she crawling into your bedroom window at 2am?”

“It’s what she does” he says with a casual shrug, “I probably should’ve warned you – although, I thought you were staying at Derek’s.”

“Lydia came over” she says, “And I really missed you. It’s hard sleeping without you.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet” the kid smiles as Morgan grabs his gun and checks the safety.

“Yeah, real sweet. I could’ve shot you” he says, the girl rolls her eyes.

“You could’ve tried” she says casually, pulling off her jeans and crawling under the covers, she whispers something in Stiles ear and he smiles at her.

“Are you expecting anyone else to crawl into your window tonight?” he asks, rolling his eyes.

“Normally not” he says, “But you never know.”

The guy puts away his gun, “Fine. See you in the morning.”

 

“I thought he’d never leave” Malia whispers to him, leaning against him, “I haven’t seen you all day.”

“Yeah, it’s weird, isn’t it?” he replies, leaning in for a kiss, “Why is it so weird?”

“It’s because I love you” she smiles.

“Yeah, I love you too” he says, kissing her again and pulling her closer, “It really sucks that we’ve got so much company.”

“I can be quiet, if you can” she says, kissing him again.

“I think I can manage that.”

“I know you can” she replies, “We should totally get married.”

“Yeah” he mumbles back, “Totally.”

 

 

Breakfast is crowded, and for some reason the sheriff isn’t surprised when Stiles comes down the stairs with Malia in tow.

Spencer and Morgan are already sitting at the table as the sheriff is making toast with jam.

“Hi there, Malia” the sheriff smiles at her, “Haven’t seen you in – Stiles – What is that?”

“Uhm. Nothing?” he says slowly backing up and trying to hide Malia behind him.

“I thought you were gonna wait till after college” he says, “So, explain.”

“Wait” Malia turns to Stiles, “You were – really?”

“Yes, obviously” he says, turning to his dad, “She asked me. Like, uhm, last night…”

“Oh” he looks at the couple as they take each other’s hand and exchange a look.

“Obviously we’re going for a long engagement, dad” he says, “But, yeah. Sorry.”

He sighs, gets up, and hugs the two, “I’m happy for you, kids” he says, “congratulations. Although I’m a bit surprised about why now.”

“Yeah, me too” Stiles turns to his girlfriend – fiancé – and frowns.

She shrugs, “I don’t know” she says, planting a kiss on his cheek, “You weren’t mad when I dropped out. You’re nice, and sweet, and – you’re always there for me. and I love you. I didn’t see the point  in postponing the inevitable.”

“Aw! You’re the sweetest” the boy smiles and turns to his dad, “Good news. Everything is in order to do the elective at Berkeley. We got Rafael up to date, he’ll keep an eye out.”

“Just don’t get yourself killed” his dad responds, “You know, or mortally injured. Same goes for you, Malia.”

“Aw, you know me sheriff” she grins, “I’m not that easy to take down. Also, I should go. I promised Derek we’d go running together.”

“’Key. I’m meeting Scott anyways” Stiles says, “he’s gonna teach me to control my heartbeat.”

“Okay, see you at lunch?” she smiles and kisses him goodbye before leaving as Stiles runs back upstairs for some reason.

“So – your son got engaged?” Morgan asks, “I guess you’re not too happy since they’re both still in school?”

“Apparently” the sheriff replies, “They’ve been together for some time, so it’s not a surprise. But I was hoping they’d wait.”

“They look like a good couple, though” Spencer says, glancing at the staircase.

“Yeah, I heard Malia sneak in through the window last night” Morgan supplies, “Thought she was a burglar, almost shot her.”

“Ow” the sheriff sighs, “I’ve been telling her to use the door. A lot of his friends use the – “

There’s some ruckus upstairs and he looks up, “-window” he finishes with another sigh, “That’ll be Scott.”

“Let me guess, through the window?” Morgan asks, “They all seem close.”

“They all live together at college. So, yeah” he shrugs, “at least they keep an eye out for each other. You know, with the murders happening there.”

“Wait – he’s going there? With all the guys getting murdered. You’re not worried about them being there?”

“Not really?” he says, “They don’t fit the profile, the killer there goes after cheaters and jerks. My kid’s neither. And neither are his friends. I mean, Kira and Scott have been together as long as Stiles and Malia. And Lydia is with Derek – sort of”

“Huh” Morgan takes a final bite from his toast and gets up, glancing at his wristwatch, “We should get going. Hotchner asked to meet at eight.”

 

“Dad” Stiles walks into the sheriff’s station – with a kid on his arm.

“Stiles” he says, eyeing the kid, “Explain.”

“Isaac asked me to watch his son” he says, his dad looks surprised.

“I didn’t know Isaac had a kid” he says, looking at the kid, “Is he?”

“Yeah” he shrugs, “Isaac had a job, and his girlfriend – Katie – is out of town with Chris. Camden here – well, I’ll tell you later.”

He seems not to want to talk in front of the BAU people, he’s not the first.

“Anyways, I came to drop off your lunch” he says, handing him a Tupperware container with a wide smile.

“Thanks, son” he says, rolling his eyes, “You sure you can handle the kid?”

“Sure. Scott is coming over later, and Kira. Camden loves Scott” he says, “Isaac, Katie and Camden stayed over a few days while painting their new place. Oh, before I forget. Lydia says, check out the Hale mansion. I know they finally tore it down – but there is a labyrinth of tunnels underneath. Perfect place to keep someone captive, she says.”

“I’ll have someone check it out.”

“I’d go for Parrish” he says, “I like Parrish.”

“You’ve told me” he says, placing the container on his desk and eyeing it like it contains toxic waste.

“Oh, I invited Melissa, Scott and Kira over for dinner tonight” he says, “I can’t believe you guys still haven’t moved in together.”

“Shut up, Stiles” he says, “Now leave, I got a job to do.”

“Yeah yeah. We’ll try not to break down the house” he says, and then he leaves.

 

 

Dinner that night is very crowded, Spencer isn’t really used to that – at all. There’s Stiles and the sheriff, Malia, Scott and his mother – who turns out to be a nurse, and the sheriff’s girlfriend – Isaac and his son, Camden, and Kira – Scott’s girlfriend. Kira and Scott are late, nobody is surprised by that. Isaac is sitting on the couch with his son and Melissa – apparently he lived with her for a while after his dad was killed. He shows all the marks of an abused kid – Spencer notices – but he’s good with his son. Stiles is in the kitchen, where Malia is not allowed – last time she helped out she nearly burned down the house, rumor has it – and is making dinner. It smells great. The sheriff is on the couch with Derek Morgan, watching some sports game.

“Scott is on his way from the animal clinic” Stiles informs everyone after checking his phone, “They had a dog brought in – hit by a car.”

The couple arrives twenty minutes later, Kira has – for some reason – a blade strapped to her back.

“I couldn’t leave my Katana in the car, okay” she says in response to something Scott said before walking in, “You know that.”

“Yeah, I know” he says, she takes off the blade and places it under the couch, “Want to practice after dinner?”

“You can use the garage” Stiles says,  taking a pot from the stove and nodding towards the table, “Dinner is ready.”

Dinner is okay. Neither Morgan or Spencer are used to big family dinners, the kids and other adults – however – clearly are. Scott and Isaac are in a deep discussion about territory and wolves – for some reason. Kira and Malia are discussing self defense classes, the sheriff is discussing the case with Morgan, and Reid is hauled into a conversation by Stiles about the criminally insane and the mindset of arsonists.

“hey, Morgan” Kira looks at the man, “Are you good in hand-to-hand fighting?”

“Uhm, I’ve had training” he says, “Why?”

“Want to train with us?” Malia asks, “It’d be interesting to get another perspective.”

“Uhm, sure” he says, they go to the garage after dinner, and Morgan is – truth be told – really curious about them.

They take turns, he watches the two girls fight first, Kira takes Malia down this time, and then he fights Malia. The girl is surprisingly strong. Like, really – really strong. They fight for fifteen minutes, and she’s not even out of breath, before she takes him down.

“Your defense needs work” Kira says, walking around them, “you lowered your left arm mid fight. You should keep it up. Block the kicks with your leg.”

“What?” Morgan looks at her and – she’s making sense, “You’ve done this before?”

“I train everyone” she says with a  shrug, “Lydia, Malia, Stiles. Well, Derek and Scott don’t need my help. But the others, yes.”

“Why?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at the girl as she helps him up.

“There’s a killer roaming our school” she says, “I was kidnapped my first two weeks in Beacon Hills, did you know that? Some escaped mass murderer thought I was possessed by a monster and chained me up. Malia survived in the woods for seven years after her mom and sister died in a car crash. Stiles was kidnapped by Peter Hale and threatened. Lydia was attacked by Peter Hale too, was in a fugue state and wandered the woods for three days before they found her. Experience has taught us to learn and protect ourselves. Beacon Hills is a dangerous place to live.”

“Yet you’re all still alive” he says, Kira shakes her head.

“We’re not” she corrects him, “Allison was killed, so was Aiden. Erica and Boyd too, but that was before I moved here.”

“My dad” Malia says, “Well, my adoptive dad. My birthfather too, but that was Peter Hale, so I don’t care much about him. But we’ve survived.”

“Beacon Hills grows on you, you know” Kira says, looking around the garage, “The people do, too.”

“I can see that” Morgan says, “You guys are all really close.”

“Scott keeps us together, and Stiles” Malia smiles, “They were the ones who found me in the woods. Made me remember who I was. They’re – something.”

The door opens and Scott walks in, “My ears are ringing, you talking about me?” he says, picking up a stick and tossing it to Kira, “Ready?”

He grabs a stick for himself and Malia pushes Morgan to the side, “Better get out of their way.”

 

 

 

“So, what do you think of Beacon Hills?” Garcia asks, her face bright on the screen, “Having fun? You know, besides work?”

“Sort of” Morgan smiles at her, “We’re staying at the sheriff’s place. His son is there, with his girlfriend.”

“Sounds cozy” Penelope smiles at him, “When can I meet your new friends?”

“He’ll probably come by for lunch” he says, “He always drops off some healthy stuff for his father. Who hates it, by the way. But enough about that, what have you got for us?”

“I have a total of twelve suspects” she says, giving him the list, “Any look familiar.”

“You can scratch Derek Hale” he says.

“Really? He seems like a lonely creeper” she says, sounding surprised.

“Yeah, I thought so too” he shrugs, “But he’s dating a girl named Lydia Martin.”

“Lydia Martin” she muses, typing in a few keys, “Wow. She’s a genius. Like, Spencer Reid Genius. She also keeps finding dead bodies. Oh – according to this she found a meatlocker of human bodies at a crime scene. And she’s found three bodies in the past three months at school. Poor girl.”

“Seriously? She looked pretty normal” he frowns, “What other suspects?”

“Well – I sent you the list” she says, “Did you know, by the way, that Beacon Hills has a huge history of werewolves and supernatural creatures?”

“I’ve heard something about that” he says, “The kids here really like those stories. They’re also all very good in self defense.”

The door opens and Stiles walks in, “Hey, Morgan! Have you seen my dad?” he asks, looking up and seeing Penelope, “Who’s your friend?”

“Stiles, this is Penelope Garcia, she’s our IT girl. Garcia, this is Stiles. The sheriff’s son” he says, nodding towards the kid.

“Nice to meet you” she smiles, “I heard you got engaged, congratulations.”

“Uhm, thanks. I guess” he smiles and moves towards his father’s desk, looking through some papers and frowning, “I swear, I’m gonna put a tracking device on his phone.”

“You know that’s illegal, right?” Morgan says, Stiles shrugs.

“Only if you get caught” he pulls out his phone, “Besides, last time I couldn’t find him some bitch kidnapped him, so, I’m allowed to worry. He’s all I have left.”

The sheriff walks in two seconds later and gives his son a confused look, “Stiles, what are you doing here?” he asks, his son shows him some letter, “Have you been going through my stuff again?”

“Yes” he says, “Always. Cause you keep things from me, and I worry. What’s this?”

“It’s nothing, kid” he sighs, taking the letter, “Just routine checkup.”

“It’d better be” he mutters, “Anyways. I brought you lunch. Will you be home for dinner?”

“I’ll let you know” he says, “See you later, kid.”

“Yeah, sure” he pauses in the doorway, “Uhm. Lydia wanted to talk to you – about. You know. And – yeah. Call me later, okay?”

“I will” he walks up and gives him a shoulder pat, “Now, let me get back to work” he says, before closing the door behind him.

“Sorry” he says, turning back to Morgan and Garcia, “Told you, very protective.”

“Everything okay?” Garcia asks, sounding concerned, “I mean, with you?”

“Yeah, I’m fine” he smiles at her, “You must be Penelope Garcia. Nice to meet you – well, sort of.”

“You, too. Sheriff Stilinski.”

 

Hotchner and Blake are having lunch together at the local diner – after interviewing suspects all morning – when they walk in. The entire group of friends, of course neither of them have officially met them, but they’ve all seen Malia and Stiles at the sheriff’s station. And of course Lydia and Derek, who walk in together – they’re an odd couple.

“I still say Derek’s gonna be the first to say it” Stiles says, Malia laughs and rolls her eyes.

“You’re going to lose that bet, babe” she smiles as they sit down together, Scott and Kira sit across them and are muttering to each other.

“I got my money on Lydia” Scott says, Derek rolls his eyes.

“I find it sad that you guys have bets on us instead of living your own life” he says, Lydia nods in agreement.

“Well, we would’ve had more time for our lives if you’d told us that Rainbow Gray is in your class” Stiles accuses him.

“How should I have known? I  don’t talk to people, unless I absolutely have to” he says, “This is a strenuous activity as it is” he gestures towards the group and Lydia snorts.

“It’s true. He doesn’t talk much, especially not when we –“

“Do _not_ finish that sentence, I _beg_ you” Malia says, Lydia just grins at her and bites her lip to shut herself up.

“What else do we got, though?” Lydia asks, pulling out a book from her bag – it’s big and old looking.

“Well, Sunshine really doesn’t know anything” Stiles says, “Still thinks it’s some fucked up hobby club. Which it sort of is, I guess.”

“We’re trying to get Davis kicked out after that stunt he pulled about Allison” Kira says, “It’s on track, I found out he’s been plagiarizing some of his papers.”

“Seriously?” Stiles shakes his head in disapproval, “Can’t say I’m surprised. How about local packs?”

“So far nothing” Scott says, “according to Deaton there use to be one, but they were taken out by hunters two years ago.”

“Which hunters?” Hale asks, frowning.

“No, Werewolf hunters” Stiles replies.

Derek rolls his eyes; “I knew some of the Mason pack, they were good people” he explains.

“Grayson” Scott says, “according to Chris they’re in prison, though. Cause, you know. Murder is illegal. We got a holding truce with the local hunters, so we’re good. Malia, anything new about the scent?”

“No, still the same” she says, “No – wait. There is sulfur too, so I’m guessing demon possession.”

They go quiet as someone walks up and take their order, then the guy rolls his eyes at them, “Seriously, guys?” he asks, “Why does trouble follow you around?”

“Don’t know, Danny” Stiles says, “But the moment we find out, we’ll put a stop to it. How’s MIT?”

“Pretty awesome” he says, “Just making some extra money before I go back for the term.”

“Cool, could you – uhm – check something for us?”

“Depends” he says, “Gonna cost you, MIT is expensive shit.”

“Well, we need some evidence on a classmate doing plagiarism” he says, Danny frowns, “He did some huge presentation about Allison during class.”

“Wow – what a jerk. Did he know you knew her?” he asks, “I mean, I get the unsolved murders shit, but didn’t they say Aiden did it?”

“Yeah. And he knew” he says, “Which is why I’d rather have him out of my sight, can you help?”

“I’ll do my best” he smiles, “But first, I’ll bring you guys your lunch.”

“Great, thanks Danny” he says, turning back to the rest of the table and finding Derek gazing at Malia’s hand.

“Stiles” he says slowly, “What is that? Because it looks an awful lot like your mother’s old engagement ring. And I seem to recall that you were going to wait ‘til after college.”

“Well – uhm.”

“Derek, chill” Malia interrupts, “I asked him. And he said yes. We’re opting for a long engagement, and _no_ , I’m _not_ pregnant. Which you know, because you would’ve heard an extra heartbeat.”

“Why did you ask him?” he says, she shoots him a dirty look, “Fine, sorry. I keep forgetting that you love the hyperactive spaz.”

“Oh, shut up, Derek” Scott grins, “You’re talking about my second in command.”

“Only because your plans suck, Scott” he says, shoving him with his elbow.

“Says the guy who had us sacrifice ourselves to find our parents” says Scott.

“It worked, didn’t it?” he asks, with a weak grin, “I mean, sure, we opened the gate to Bardo, and we almost died. But – yeah, and then I got possessed by the Nogitsune and. People died, which sucked a lot. But in the end everything turned out fine, we survived. So don’t whine.”

“I still can’t believe you told Scott’s dad to go fuck himself” Lydia snorts, “While he was working as an FBI agent.”

“I stand by it” Stiles says, “But he came around. He’s okay now. Sort of.”

Lydia pulls out a notebook, “I almost forgot. I’ve been drawing shit again” she says, “You know, like with the Nemeton? I don’t know what it means, though.”

Stiles looks at it, frowning as he studies the drawing, “It looks like a sigil” he says, “You know, like the one I got tattooed? Maybe it’s to summon – I’ll call the idiot brothers. Maybe they’ll know.”

“The Winchesters?” Scott sighs, “Should we, though? If you call they might come running and – you know I don’t like how they deal with things.”

“They won’t come  running” he says, “They owe me a favor. Oh – right. They called me a while back, and I helped them out with something. No – Scott- nothing like that, obviously.  But yeah, they owe me.”

“What did you do for them?”

“Tracking spell” he says, taking a bite from his burger, “Not to track down – it was some victim. A mother’s kid was taken, and they didn’t know. So I helped out.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Scott frowns, Stiles shrugs.

“I forgot” he says, “I just – they weren’t far from us, so it was like a three hour drive. I had some free periods, so I went over there.”

“Was the kid okay?” Lydia asks, Stiles smiles and nods.

“Yeah, was fine” he says, “Reunited with his mom, everything dandy okay.”

“It’s a refreshing thing, you know” Lydia says, “For once, people aren’t after us.”

“Oh, come on” Stiles sighs, “The deadpool was the only time. Okay, and the oni, but they were technically after me.”

“And now, nobody is after us, because nobody of us has ever been a jerk to their girlfriend, boyfriend, or mutually exclusive fuckbuddy” she says, Stiles rolls his eyes.

“See, he’s your _boyfriend_ ” he says, pointing to Derek, “It’s okay to say it, Lydia. It’s not a cursed word.”

“I don’t know” she says, “Last _boyfriend_ I had, got killed. The one before that turned vengeful murder weapon and moved to London. I’m gonna stick to this.”

“Yeah, same” Derek says with a shudder, “We got something that works, so stop your complaining, Stiles.”

“Fine” he rolls his eyes, “But if you’re still arguing, you won’t be invited when we get married.”

“Since that’s at least three more years, we won’t have to worry about that for now, do we, Derek?” Lydia smiles, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Right” he says, “Although I’m not looking forward to being family with Stilinski.”

“You could do worse” he grins, “Don’t forget, I kept your ass alive in that pool when you got paralyzed. And I helped you when you got shot by that wolfsbane bullet. I helped you hide when you were accused of murder.”

“By you.”

“Oh, let bygones be bygones Derek” he says, “You like me, admit it.”

“Never” he mutters, but he’s smirking nonetheless.

“Oh, I made an appointment for the tattoo” Malia suddenly says out of the blue, “you can make it visible, right, Derek?”

“It’ll hurt like hell” Scott says, rubbing his tattooed arm, “trust me.”

“I can confirm that, I had to help hold him down” Stiles says, turning to Lydia, “How about you?”

“I got it last week” she says, Stiles frowns.

“Where?” he asks, she smirks at him and for some reason Derek blushes.

“You’ll never know” she responds primly.

“Good” Malia says with a smile as she plants a kiss on Stiles’ cheek, “I’m going to go pee.”

“Powder your nose” Lydia corrects her.

“No, I have to pee” she responds, looking confused, “Oh – is this one of those euphemism things?”

“It is” Stiles says, “But it’s okay. We don’t care – do we, Lydia.”

“Right. We don’t care – hey. Aren’t those the BAU guys?” Lydia asks, nodding towards Hotchner and Blake.

“Yeah, they are” Stiles confirms.

 

_

 

Stiles checks the fridge and curses, empty. He should’ve taken the extra guests into account, he thinks to himself as he grabs his keys and walks toward the jeep. Doing grocery’s isn’t his favorite pastime, he pulls out his phone and dials Malia’s number.

“Hey, babe” he says as she picks up, “I’m gonna run to the store real quick, got nothing left in the goddamn fridge. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Love you.”

“Love you too” she says, before hanging up.

 

The case goes well, all things considering, and they have an actual suspect – who of course is nowhere to be found.

They’re going through possible locations when Malia storms in.

“Have you heard from Stiles?” she asks, a worried look on his face, “He went to go get groceries, and he – according to his police scanner there – where is he?”

“Malia, sweetie, calm down” the sheriff gets up, but he looks worried as well, “Start from the beginning.”

“He went to get something from the shop” she says, “At 2nd street. I just heard over your police scanner that there’s been an armed robbery, with a hostage. Stiles isn’t answering. I can’t find his scent!”

“Shit” he says, and without another word he follows the girl outside, calling someone on his phone.

The redhead runs in five minutes later and the sheriff’s face goes ashen, as if his kid’s just been pronounced dead. She shakes her head and he lets out a relieved sigh. He makes a lot of calls, and half an hour later they bring in the suspect. Malia attacks him, and pulls out a phone from his pocket.

“It’s Stiles’ phone” she says, growling – actually growling – at the guy, until Derek Hale shows up and pulls her off him.

“We’ll find him” he says, pulling her into a hug, Scott is pacing and Kira is sitting down on a chair against the wall. The sheriff pulls the kid into an interrogation room.

“I feel like we should help” Spencer says, as they stand behind the one way glass, “The guy’s been really hospitable, and his kid is a genuinely good kid.”

The guy – suspect – doesn’t look fazed.

“Where is he” the sheriff asks, the guy sighs.

“You mean the kid? The one that just won’t shut up” the guy smiles, “You sure you want him back?”

“Yes” he says, the door opens and Scott walks in – for some reason the sheriff doesn’t seem to mind.

“What is he doing here?” the kid asks, the sheriff looks at Scott – seemingly asking the same question.

“Stiles is pack” he says, and he clearly doesn’t need to give any more explanation.

He leans on the table, “Where is he?” he asks, the kid shrugs, and then he asks it again, “Where is my friend” and this time the kid almost falls off his chair, terrified for some reason.

“What – what did you?”

“I don’t like people hurting my pack” he says, “I tend to take it personal. They also tend to end up in prison. So where is he.”

“I – a car. I put him in the trunk of a car” he says, “He’s okay.”

“Lie” Scott says, “What did you do to him?”

“It – I didn’t” he starts, “It was an accident. I swear. I shot him, in the leg.”

“Where is the car?” he asks, eyes narrowing.

“Parking lot, at the video shop” he says, “I – I’m sorry.”

“Fuck” someone behind them says it, and when Morgan turns around he finds Malia standing there, her eyes bright blue and – are those fangs? – for a second. Must be a trick of the light, he tells himself. When he blinks she looks normal again.

Then she turns and runs off, followed by Derek and Kira, a bit later Scott storms out and runs after them.

 

 

They find the kid – still alive – but slightly hypothermic. He gets brought into the hospital, and Spencer and Morgan decide to visit together.

“Hi there, guys” Stiles grins at them, “Can you believe it? You ask a guy not to shoot you, know what he does? Shoot you. Pfft.”

There’s a dog – that looks more like a wild coyote – at the foot of his bed, sleeping.

“Glad you’re okay, kid” Morgan says, and he really is – the kid might be weird, but he likes him. A woman walks in with a warm smile.

“Hi there Melissa” the kid grins, “I hope you’re looking out for the sheriff while I’m in here!”

“I already sent Scott around to hide the bacon” she says, walking over to adjust his pillow and walking widely around the dog.

“I didn’t know you had a dog” Spencer says, Stiles shrugs.

“It’s Derek’s” he says, it’s clearly a lie, “Malia insists on it being with me when she can’t be here.”

Scott walks in a few minutes later and greets the woman with a kiss on the cheek, “Hi, mom” he smiles and turns to Stiles, “Emmet called. Said that Malia can have an extra week off, but then he really needs her back.”

“Okay” he nods, and the dog jumps off the bed, tugs at Scott’s sleeve, and they walk out together. Scott returns a few minutes later with Malia.

“I’m guessing you finally caught the guy, huh?” Stiles says, Spencer nods.

“We did” he says, “We’re flying out tomorrow morning.”

“Aw, I’m gonna miss having you guys around” he says, Malia walks up to him and crawls into bed with him – without any words exchanged between the two.

“They’re giving me painkillers, Malia” he says, she ignores him and snuggles up to him, her arms wrapped around him – she drifts off to sleep a few minutes later.

“She hasn’t slept since they found you” Scott says, “I’ve been worried. Also – we got to get back to school. Mom said you’ll have to stay for another two weeks. Sorry, man.”

“You know – at least they didn’t maul my face this time” he says, “That was a shitty thing to do by Gerard.”

“Man, I’m so glad he croaked” Scott says, “Talking of. I informed Chris, he’s looking into it.”

“Great” he sighs and bites his lip, “How is he?”

“Managing” he says, looking sad for some reason.

“We should go visit” he says, and that’s the end of the conversation. Scott leaves and five minutes later, so do Spencer and Morgan.

 

 

“So” Hotchner leans back in his seat on the jet, “What did you guys think of the town?”

He gazes out of the window at Beacon Hills woods stretching out underneath them, “I’m not sure” Blake says, “I mean, you heard those kids talk in the diner, right? I didn’t get everything they said, but what we did pick up, well. It was – worrying.”

“Something tells me we should keep an eye out on them” Hotchner says, “I heard them mention the Winchester brothers. As if they are friends.”

“The Winchesters?” Reid asks, “as in Sam and Dean? Serial murderers. Last I heard they were dead.”

“Well, apparently Stiles helped them out a few weeks ago” Blake says, “So, probably not. For some reason, those two are hard to kill.”

“I’ll let our friends know to keep an eye out for the group” Hotchner says, sending off a text, “Something tells me we haven’t heard the last of them.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really, really short chapter.  
> I hope you don't mind.  
> But then again, the last one was a really, really long chapter.
> 
> And it's my birthday, so you'll have to forgive me ;)
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it, and let me know what you think!  
> Also, what you thought of the last chapter...  
> Or if you have any questions :)

Derek Hale is a household name at Berkeley.

Everyone knows him.

Everyone knows _of_ him

Knowing Derek Hale is something nobody has managed so far. He started at Berkeley two years ago, just started his third year, and Elizabeth is one of the lucky few to call herself his acquaintance. They have the same majors, done a few group projects together, and they’ve sat together for lunch once. She knows he doesn’t have any family, but that he has friends back home. He never gives his phone number to people – not even for group projects – and prefers to communicate through mail or talk to someone in person.

The table in the right corner of the library is his, everybody knows that. He’s there first thing in the morning, and as soon as his classes end. Sometimes he’s buried deep in a book, other times he’s typing furiously. Every once in a while he’ll disappear and not come to classes for a few weeks, nobody ever knows why – and then work his ass off to catch up.

The new students have arrived, and Elizabeth is giving them a tour of the place. There are about twelve in her group – six boys and six girls – and as they walk into the library she can see Derek Hale sitting in the library. It’s not abnormal, the weird thing is that he’s talking to someone.

It’s a kid, probably a first year, and they’re having a heated discussion in hushed tones. The kid has dark brown eyes and shaggy hair, he looks kind of adorable – like a puppy. He looks like someone Derek Hale could eat for breakfast, but from their body language it seems to be the opposite. And then Derek pouts, he actually pouts and nods in agreement, as the kids smiles brightly at him.

“Good” she hears him say, “Be there at eight. You know what Lydia thinks about tardiness. Besides, we’ve gone two weeks without any supernatural drama, cause for celebration! Don’t you think?”

“I’d rather not jinx it” he mutters under his breath, and the kid rolls his eyes and walks away. Elizabeth is staring at the scene, and she soon finds she’s not the only one. Every single person in the library is staring at him, and some are staring at the kid who is walking away and pulling out his phone to text his friend.

 

 

 

 

It’s an isolated incident, or so Elizabeth thinks. She’s sitting next to Derek in class when it happens. They’re talking about paintings from the late nineteenth century when he suddenly covers his ears and bends over, and then the door flies open and a girl storms in as he gets up.

“Derek, it’s Lydia!” she says, he looks up at her, curses, and runs after her. That’s it. Lydia turns out to be Lydia Martin. She quickly gets a reputation after finding a body, and since Derek Hale knows her – apparently – he ran over to comfort her. Elizabeth runs into her a week later, and asks if she’s okay after finding the body.

“I’ve seen worse” she smiles at her, “But thanks for checking, Elizabeth, right?”

“Yes” she replies, and the girl nods before walking away again. It only occurs to her that it’s odd the girl knows her name when she’s on her way home.

 

So far Derek Hale went from having nobody, to having three people he knows at the school, all first years, or so Elizabeth assumes. There’s Lydia Martin, the girl who found the body, the kid with the shaggy hear, and the  girl who seems to be carrying nun chucks everywhere she goes.

“What the hell is happening” Jake asks as he drops in the chair next to her, overlooking Derek Hale in his corner in the library, “How? I mean, how does he have friends? Have we been saying the wrong things? Are they even friends, he doesn’t even seem to like them.”

“I don’t know” she replies, “I mean, he tolerates them. That’s more than he does with anyone else.”

“I guess” he looks at him again, and Derek Hale is joined by the shaggy haired boy and the redhead – Lydia – carrying a huge Latin book.

“I found it” she says, dropping the book in front of him and pointing at a page, Derek leans forward and looks at it.

“How does that help? Who are we gonna get to help us with that?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Stiles can do it” the shaggy haired boy says, “You know, like he did last time.”

“You mean the time he nearly burnt down the woods?” Derek comments, Lydia rolls her eyes at him.

“Gravely exaggerating as always” she says, “He’s saved your ass more than you’d like to admit.”

“Name one time?”

“When you were paralyzed and he kept you up in the swimming pool for two hours” Scott says, “When they put our names on the deadpool and he shut it down.”

“With Malia” he says, looking sour, “She helped.”

“Derek” Lydia reprimands him and he scowls.

“Fine” he growls, “I’ll send him a thank you card.”

 

 

Malia is the next one to be added to the group. She’s a lot like Derek, and it takes about two weeks before Elizabeth learns that she is his long lost cousin. She sits in the other corner of the library, and has the Hale genes of beauty and perfection. Elizabeth sees it happening from a mile away when a boy approaches her for the first time, sitting down across from her and smiling.

“Hi” he smiles and she frowns at him, “You come here often?”

“Leave” she says, her voice even and calm, and the kid almost runs off. He’s the first to try, he’s certainly not the last. Malia rarely sits with the rest of the group, although she and Derek are friends with them, they sit by themselves. Elizabeth doesn’t understand why. She finds Malia often glancing at her phone, ignoring most texts and replying to only a few while rolling her eyes. She gets approached almost every single day, and she shoots down every single one of them. Every once in a while she is joined by Lydia, who helps her study. But that’s it. She also learns that she never attends any of her classes and that she has a job at a car shop.


	12. Chapter 12

“Stiles Stilinski” the voice calls him from outside the hospital room before the two men enter.

“Winchesters” he smiles weakly, “What brings you to Beacon Hills?”

“Just checking on you” Sam smiles, “What monster got you this time?”

“Just plain old human” he says, “Why? You looking into something?”

“Not really” Dean replies, “We caught wind of whatever is happening at your school. But we assume you two are looking into it?”

“We are” Stiles replies, trying to sit up a bit, “Got a few leads, something on a demon. Maybe you can help me out though.”

“Sure, what is it?” Sam asks, watching Stiles grab a book from his nightstand and passing it over to them.

“Does this look familiar?” he asks, “Lydia has been drawing it for a while, usually that means it’s part of this.”

“Not really” Sam says, turning it over, “Looks like a demon trap, and one of those sigils to cast away an angel. I’ll look into it.”

“Thanks” he nods, “Appreciate it.”

“No problem” Dean says, “Anyways, we should get going. We’re just passing through, on our way to a case.”

“Okay! Thanks for dropping by” Stiles gives a slight wave as they leave.

“Anytime, kiddo” Dean grins, “Just – try not to get killed or anything.”

“Like you’re the one to talk” he mutters as both brothers leave his room and then Beacon Hills.

 

_

 

He’s fine, he keeps insisting on that, but nobody believes him. So he has to stay at the hospital for almost a month as they run far too many tests on him and marvel at the miracle that he survived the entire incident.

Of course, after he gets out of the hospital, he’s greeted by a woman with black eyes. And he knows what that means.

“Hi” the woman smiles sweetly at him, and he sighs. He’s also glad he didn’t tell his friends or dad he was getting discharged, because they don’t all have the anti possession tattoo, like he does.

“So, what demon are you?” he asks, the woman is still smiling at him – it’s creepy as fuck.

“The one that’s going to inhabit you” she says, the black goo leaves the woman and swirls towards him for a few seconds, before returning to the other body.

“What? You thought I wasn’t protected against demons?” he asks, “What demon are you?”

He walks around her as she stands there, too surprised to act for some reason, “You’re young” he says. He knows, he doesn’t know how, but he just _knows_ it.

“Someone summoned you” he says, he looks up and the woman looks at him, startled.

“What – what are you?” she asks, frowning at him in confusion, he shrugs.

“I’m just human” he says, smiling at him, “Why?”

He knows not to, never go into discussion with a demon, especially not after they’ve tried and failed to possess you. It’s a number one rule among the Winchesters. But he’s not a Winchester.

“You don’t know” she says, “Your eyes.”

“What about them?” he asks, raising an eyebrow, “Whisky color mirror to the soul? I’ve heard that one before.”

“They’re – purple?” she says, eyes wide in shock, taking a step away from him as if she’s afraid, “What are you?”

“I’m still working on it” he says, “I’ve got a few theories. But first, let’s vanquish your demon ass.”

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles finally gets to Berkeley with the rest of his friends, and he finds he already has a reputation there. Courtesy of his friends.

**_**

Stiles leans back in his chair – it’s a nervous habit – as he sits at the head of the table.

“So, let me get this right” Lydia says slowly, “A demon approached you, tried to posses you, and you interrogated it and then vanquished it?”

“Uhm – yes” he says, slowly as if he’s not sure she understands, “It’s a revenge demon, she was summoned. I think it’s a she, it was inhabiting a woman. She’s fine, by the way. I sent her Chris’s way, to deal with her.”

“Why didn’t you call us?” Scott says, more concerned than accusing.

“There wasn’t a lot of time” he shrugs, “I mean, how many of you know the spell? And I’m the only one with the non-possession demon seal tattoo. Thanks to your super werewolf healing shit.”

“I got one of those” Lydia says, “I think I will be safe.”

“Are you sure?” Scott asks, “Besides, we can get them too, it would just hurt like a bitch.”

“I’m getting one” Malia says, “If it means I can protect you better.”

“Not that he needs our protection” Kira says with a weak grin, “What else did you find out?”

“Not much. But I’ve got tabs on Rainbow Gray. Guess who shares a class with her?” he grins, “Our dear old Derek.”

“Really?” Lydia rolls her eyes again, “He probably doesn’t even know. That’s so like him, not knowing about the people we’re after. Well, the people who’re after us.”

“Yeah” Stiles shrugs, “It’s okay though. I’ve gathered some Intel on her. She’s friends with some girl named Elizabeth. I’ve also discovered she’s acquainted with an old friend of ours. Namely, Alana.”

“What?” Scott straightens up, “You mean the crazy bitch who put a spell on all the wolves through Cora?”

“One and the same” Stiles says, “I’m still tracking her with the help of your dad. But I might have to travel a bit to get Intel from her. And I really want to take her down, while we’re at it.”

“I’ll come with you when you find her” Malia says matter of fact, and nobody even considers arguing about it with her.

**_**

Stiles is like a ghost, at least for the first two months. His name is whispered around the campus, one of Derek’s friends, but nobody ever sees him. Until he walks into class late one morning, and apologizes for being late because he was getting discharged from the hospital. He takes a seat in the front of the class and picks in, clearly up to date with the materials, and stays after class to talk to the teacher.

“Elizabeth” the teacher calls her over and she is introduced to Stiles Stilinski – the name sounds sort of familiar – and he smiles at her, “can you show Stilinski around please?”

“Sure” she smiles and they leave together, “So, how come you started late?”

“Some bitch shot me” he says matter of fact, “And then she locked me up and I got hypothermia so I was recovering, and then – let’s just say a lot of shit. Can you show me the library?”

“Uhm, sure” she smiles, leading the way, “Were you here for introductions?”

“No, missed it” he says, “You know, getting shot and shit like that.”

He says it casually, and it is sort of scary, as if he deals with stuff like that on a daily basis. Maybe he does, he is apparently studying criminology.

“So, tell me about the people” he says, a smile on his face as he looks around.

“Greg is always cheerful. But unless you want coffee over your notes or computer, you best don’t share a table with him. Derek Hale shoots everyone down, but apparently he has friends now. It’s weird” she smiles and turns to Malia, “And the new girl doesn’t like people. From what I hear, her name is Malia.”

“What do you mean she doesn’t like people?” he asks, frowning at her as she looks up and looks in their direction.

“I don’t know. She just tells everyone to leave. Except Lydia, I think she helps her study” she shrugs and the boy grins, walking over to her.

“What are you doing?” she asks, following her.

“I’m saying hi” he grins.

“No, are you crazy?”

“yes” he says, and then he stops in front of Malia and smiles at her, “Hi there, Malia.”

She looks up and – she smiles at him. A  big, bright smile.

“You’re here” she says, “I didn’t get your text.”

“I wanted to surprise you” he says, and then she jumps up, throws her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately.

“I – uhm – I take it you two know each other?” she asks surprised, they don’t hear her as Stiles studies her.

“I thought we talked about the friends making thing” he says slowly, trying to fight back a grin, “Remember?”

“You know I’m not good at it” she says, “The only reason I have Scott, and Lydia and Kira is because of you.”

“They like you” Stiles corrects her, she shakes her head, “They do, babe. Cause you’re pretty awesome.”

“You have to say that because you love me” she mutters back, burying her face in his neck, “I missed you so much. Next time, no hospitals.”

“I’ll try my very best” he grins, “I missed you too. A lot. So much.”

“How’s your leg?” she asks, he grins.

“Can’t feel a thing!” he tells her, she smiles at him, grabs his hand, and then they almost run out of the library together. He turns and waves at Derek as they reach the door, and – low and behold – Derek rolls his eyes and waves back.

 

“Elizabeth” the voice comes out of nowhere, and she almost falls of her chair in shock when she looks up and finds Derek Hale to be the source of the voice.

“Hi, uhm. Derek” she says, “did you need to borrow my notes?”

“Uhm, no. I got it” he says, holding up his notebook, “Why?”

“I don’t know. You normally don’t talk to people. Well, until those kids showed up” she says, “How do you know them?”

He shrugs, “From back home in Beacon Hills. Scott’s the vet’s assistant. We became friends when he fixed up my dog once” he says, it’s their go-to lie to explain why he hangs with people clearly younger than him without coming across as creepy.

“Huh. Beacon Hills” Elizabeth muses, “My friend used to live there. She left last year though, moved to Starling City instead. She thinks that place is safer.”

“Huh. What’s her name?” he asks casually.

“Alana – I forgot her last name” she shrugs, “Guess she wasn’t that good a friend, huh?”

“Alana” his eyes widen in surprise, “She – uhm. She was your friend?”

“Friend is a strong term, I think acquaintance is more correct” she smiles, “You knew her?”

She’s happy, because maybe she finally has a way to connect with the mysterious Derek Hale and make it into his exclusive circle of friends.

“Yeah. She kidnapped my sister and kept her in a coma for two months while selling her blood on the black market. She kidnapped my cousin and held her captive for three days” he says sounding alarmed, “I have to go – uhm. Call the police. They’ve been looking for her.”

“What?” she looks up, “Wait – she what?”

“You didn’t know? It was in the papers” he says, pulling out his phone – which, he has a phone? Since when? – and dialing a number.

“Stiles” he says as the other person picks up, he raises his hand, indicating Elizabeth not to move, “Alana is in Starling City. Call McCall, and your dad. Have Danny look up security camera feeds. Yes, I’m serious.”

Elizabeth doesn’t quite know what to say, standing there frozen as Derek hands her his phone.

“Hi there Elizabeth” the voice says, “Now, this is very important. Do you know where she lives?”

“Uhm, no” she says, there’s another voice, “Who’s that?”

“That’s my father, he’s the sheriff. He’s also the lead in Alana’s case” he says, “When did she move there?”

“Last year, right after spring break” she says, “She sent me a card once.”

“Do you still have it?” he asks.

“Uhm, maybe.”

“Okay, look into it. If you have it, get it to Derek, okay?” he says, “Thanks a lot, Elizabeth. Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)  
> Let me know what you think ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know.  
> I was supposed to post this yesterday. But life got in the way, and then I had to watch agent Carter, obviously ;)
> 
> So, this is the (hopefully) long awaited arrow crossover.  
> There won't be a new chapter on Saturday, My apologies.  
> But I have a date :D Like, I'm so excited about it :D  
> And I'l also like crazy busy, atm.
> 
> So I hope you can understand and forgive me :)  
> And if not, well too bad! You'll still have to wait ;)

“Stiles and I are visiting Starling city together” Malia says, looking at their friend Danny, “Apparently there’s some vigilante there, and we were wondering if you could figure out his favourite place to hang out.”

“Yeah, sure” he smiles, “Just give me a day or two, and I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks, man” Stiles grins, “You’re our savior.”

“Yeah, right” he rolls his eyes, “Heard you got shot when visiting, you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine” Stiles replies, ignoring Malia’s dirty look, “Sort of. Believe it or not, this time the villain was plain old human.”

“A demon tried to possess you when you got out of the hospital” Malia reminds him, he shrugs and shakes his head  slightly.

“But they didn’t” he says, turning to Danny, “You should get the anti possession seal too, you know.”

“Yeah” Malia nods, “I got it. It’ll come in handy, trust me.”

“I’ll think about it” he nods, “I’ll start looking for that vigilante as soon as I get home, call you when I know something.”

“Thanks.”

_

“How are we going to find her?” Scott asks, pacing around the living room, “I mean, she’s dangerous. And she knows we’re after her. So how will we find her?”

“I’ve contacted some people” Stiles says, “Said I’m looking for a book, I believe she might have it.”

“What book?” Derek asks, “You know I have books, a lot of them.”

“Yeah – this one is special” Stiles replies, “I believe it might hold some information on the sigil Lydia’s been drawing.”

“What do you think it is?” Scott asks, glancing at the door. Lydia is currently asleep in her room, after a few exhausting days where she barely slept and drew a lot of sigils.

“I think it might be something to do with that demon” he says, “According to the Winchesters, you can use a sigil to banish an Angel. There are also sigils called _demon traps_. But this revenge demon is a special brand. I think the sigil was used to summon it.”

“If you already know, why do you need the book?” his friend asks, Derek shakes his head.

“We need to be sure” Stiles says, “with magic, there’s no half assing it. Trust me on that.”

“Okay – so you and Malia will be meeting Alana in Starling, where?” Scott asks, “And how will you be protected?”

“I’ve been practicing some spells” he informs his friends, avoiding their gaze, “I’ve gotten pretty good at them. And I’ll be bringing my bag with the herbs and potions and – shit, I sound like an old lady witch – but we’ll be meeting outside a club called _verdant.”_

“That sounds familiar” Derek says, “Doesn’t Oliver Queen run that?”

“He does” Stiles confirms, “It’s also the vigilante’s favorite hangout place.”

“Wasn’t that dude accused of being the vigilante too?” Scott frowns, causing the two other men to look at him, “I mean – that’s kind of clever, right? Make yourself a suspect, and nobody will look at you again.”

“It’s around the time he got a bodyguard too” Stiles adds, “I think you might be on to something.”

“Well, Malia will know when you meet him” Derek says, “If it’s him, he’ll reek of leather.”

“The pants” Stiles nods, “Well, we’re set to go. Can you two inform Chris that we’ll be going after her? She might have to be detained.”

“Will do” Scott nods, pulling out his phone and shooting off a text, “Let us know when you get there?”

“Sure thing.”

 

 

 

“Oliver” Felicity shouts from where she’s sitting behind the monitor. She’s focused on the feed of a security camera as Oliver is training – yet again – behind her.

“What is it Felicity?” he asks, not sounding a bit exhausted even though he’s been doing pushups for almost an hour. 

He turns around to take a look at the screen and whatever caught her eye.

“The security camera from the street outside the club” she says, pointing at the feed, “These two showed up a while ago, I didn’t think any of it – even though he kept checking his phone – but then this girl showed up and – here” she turns on the sound, “It seems a bit – well, you tell me.”

They both turn their full attention to the scene unfolding on the little screen in front of them and Oliver sits down beside her as the boy on the screen speaks.

“So, Alana. Do you have the book?” he asks, he sounds annoyed as if he’s fighting himself not to attack her.

“Oh God” the girl – Alana – rolls her eyes, “Are you still mad about that?”

“About that?” he asks, his voiced filled with sarcasm, “You mean the kidnapping of my girlfriend. And then plotting to kill over a dozen people, including Cora? You ask if I’m still mad about that? Yeah, I think so.”

“Just give us the book” the other girl, who is standing next to the boy and across Alana adds, crossing her arms as she says it.

“Fine” Alana says, digging into her bag and pulling out a book and nodding towards the girl, “I can’t believe you’re still dating the mutt, though.”

“Shut up, or I will bite you” the other girl replies, the boy takes the book and smiles fondly at his girlfriend.

“Empty threats, Malia” Alana says, suddenly pulling out a gun and aiming it at the two others.

“OLIVER” Felicity responds.

“On it” he says quickly, getting up and grabbing his gear.

“I know it won’t do much damage to you” Alana says, aiming the gun from the girl towards the boy, “But your boy, Stiles. Let’s just say we got a score to settle.”

“What score” he asks, he sounds annoyed, but also afraid – according to Felicity though he doesn’t nearly sound scared enough for the situation he’s in.

“The Winchesters” she bites at them, “You sent them after me. Sure, they didn’t know at the beginning. But they found out soon enough. I had a good thing going in Beacon Hills. Until you had to get involved.”

And then – without any warning whatsoever – she pulls the trigger and shoots him straight in the shoulder, the bullet going through it. Oliver arrives just after it happens, but before he can go after the girl, Malia jumps at her with a surprising agility and attacks. For a second he thinks about intervening and helping her, but it soon becomes clear that she doesn’t need any help from him to keep her from running off.

“Felicity, call an ambulance” he says into the microphone in his ear.

“Got it” she says, Oliver hurries toward the kid, leaning against a wall and pressing his hand on the bleeding shoulder. He kneels down beside him.

“Took you long enough. My bag - ” he says, pointing to a blue rucksack a bit further, “I got first aid supplies in it.”

Oliver takes the bag, pulling it towards them as Malia knocks out the girl and rushed back to her boyfriend.

Stiles shoots her a look and she frowns.

“She shot you” she replies to the unspoken question, “Pretty sure the rule went out the window when the bitch shot you. You’re lucky I didn’t kill her.”

“We have company” he says, nodding towards Oliver who is applying pressure to the wound.

“Right, so that’s why you didn’t use – “

“Malia” he quickly interrupts, his eyes wide as he tries to convey the warning without words, she smirks at him and shrugs.

She pulls out her phone and looks at it, “Lydia’s calling” she says, picking up and putting it on speaker.

“Hi there, wailing woman” she grins, there’s an audible sigh at the other side of the line.

“I prefer banshee, Malia” she says, clearly not fazed by the remark, “Is everyone okay there?”

“Yes, well. Sort of” she says, Stiles nods encouragingly, “Nobody is in mortal danger. How about you?”

“Found another body” she sighs, “Same MO, same victim identity. You got the book?”

“Yeah” Stiles replies, “Bitch shot me though, Malia took her down.”

“Why didn’t you – oh” she pauses for a moment, “You found the hood. He there?”

It sounds like a question, but it isn’t one and Oliver looks up at the girl holding the phone who shrugs apologetically.

“Yes” stiles says, “He’s fixing me up until the ambulance gets here.”

Oliver notices movement and grabs his bow, aiming it at a boy who walks into the street, a girl carrying a blade right behind him.

“Seriously, Stiles?” he says, “The plan was to wait.”

“Your plans suck, Scott” he replies, groaning in pain as he shifts slightly.

“Friends of yours?” Oliver asks gruffly, the kid laughs.

“Yeah, Scott’s my bro, dude” he smiles, “And Kira is, well. Awesome.”

The boy – Scott – turns towards Kira, “You call Chris and stash the blade, in case the cops show up too soon.”

She nods, sheaths the sword and then takes off with surprising speed jumping over a car.

“Hi Scott” the girl on the phone says, “We got another body, Derek is on the phone with your dad, so we got it taken care of. See you soon.”

There’s a click as she hangs up the phone and Malia pockets it again. Then she kneels down next to Stiles and is holds his hand. She’s clearly nervous, biting her lip as he mutters that he’s fine.

“Cops and ambulance is on their way” Scott says, placing his hands on Oliver’s shoulder, “Malia, you stay with Stiles. Leather pants, you’re with me. We got to talk.”

Oliver looks at the kid and – for some inexplicable reason – he follows.

 

 

 

 

“Why should we talk?” Oliver asks once they’re inside the club, the kid turns towards him.

“You’re trying to protect this city, right?” he asks, Oliver nods, “I admire that. I try to do the same back home. But in order to protect Starling City, you need more information. You need to know more to be able to.”

“Like what?” he asks, they’re standing in the middle of an empty club, his hand still on his bow – ready to shoot if needed.

“Like this” he says, letting the red bleed into his eyes, “There’s a whole world out there you don’t know about, Oliver.”

Oliver freezes, but Scott ignores it, walking over to the door leading to his hide-out.

“I’d like to talk to your friends, too” he continues, “According to Lydia and Stiles’ research they’re John Diggle and Felicity Smoak.”

“Why should I trust you?” Oliver asks, his bow aimed at the kid.

“You probably shouldn’t” he says, turning to face him, “I can take you down in the blink of an eye, I can bite you. I can slash your throat with my claws and watch you bleed out. There’s no reason in the world that you should trust me.”

He takes a step towards him and Oliver doesn’t move, “But you do” he says, “You’re not afraid, you don’t smell like it. You’re not suspicious. Just curious, I get that. But you’re not afraid.”

“Maybe because I don’t believe you can take me down” he says, “Feel free to prove me wrong, _Scott.”_

“Are you sure?” he asks, Oliver nods and Scott looks at the floor for a second, when he looks back up his features have shifted. He has sharp teeth, pointy ears, a scrounged up nose and red eyes. His nails are long and sharp, and without thinking – acting purely on instinct – Oliver shoots him straight in the chest. He pulls out the arrow and then Scott growls – actually growls – and leaps, taking him down in one swift move and kicking the bow out of reach as he looks down, his features back to normal.

“What?”

“Werewolves” he says, getting up and extending a hand to help Oliver get up. Oliver snorts, “Sure, next thing is vampires and angels, right?” he grins, expecting the kid to laugh – he doesn’t.

“So. I’ll let you research. Beacon Hills, that’s the place” he says, “And we’ll come back tomorrow to talk.”

“You need first aid” he says, pointing at the bloody stain on his shirt, where he had shot him with an arrow.

“I’m fine” he says, lifting his shirt to show smooth and unharmed skin, “Tomorrow, Oliver. We’ll talk. Let Felicity work her computer magic.”

And then he leaves.

 

_

“So, tell me what the hell is going on” Oliver says, leaning against the bar as he studies the kid. He’s young, maybe twenty one, but he doesn’t look fazed about the entire situation.

“You weren’t part of this plan” he says, “Well, you were in Stiles’ plan. He’s smart that way, he figured out who you were. He picked the place of meeting with Alana.”

“You’re not making any sense, kid” he says, “Give me a good reason not to put another arrow in you right now? Talking about werewolves and monsters lurking in the dark.”

“You don’t hurt innocent people” he says, “We have that in common. I take down bad guys, we never kill them. We always give them a chance to redeem themselves. Some do, and they become allies. Some don’t, and they get locked up.”

“There’s a whole world out there, you can’t even imagine. But you already know that. You’ve seen the monsters yourself, I’m just letting you know that not all of those are completely human” he continues, “And I wish I had the time to tell you all about it. But I don’t. So I’m going to get some contacts I have here fill you in. I’ll send you their names, and they’ll tell you all you need to know.”

“Uhm – okay?” Oliver frowns, “Thanks?”

“You’re welcome” the kid smiles, “I got to go now. Got some work to do back home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, love to all!
> 
> May 2015 bring you good stories, amazing plotlines, inspiration and love.  
> Good friend, and even better parents that accept you for who you are.
> 
> And grades that you are happy with without having to sacrifice too much of your social life!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay, so I was supposed to upload this yesterday.  
> But I had to teach in the morning, and then when I got home, I had an hour and a half before I had to leave for evening classes.  
> So I watched agent Carter instead and dyed my hair :)  
> And then when I got home it was eleven, and when I remembered I had to upload, Ao3 was down...
> 
> But here it is!

The group become famous within a week of Stiles arriving. Derek, Scott, Lydia, Malia, Kira and Stiles. They’re like an entity, always near each other, and always moving.

After a week, Elizabeth learns that Derek’s friends are all there on an exchange program, and won’t be staying long. They appear to be on a mission, and they have heated discussions in hushed tones. Malia disappears from the campus two weeks after Stiles arrives, and for two days he’s an absolute mess before she turns up again, seemingly unharmed. The two of them disappear together for an entire week, when they return, Stiles has his arm in a sling and a black eye that is on the mend. According to the rumors he went to Starling city, and met the arrow while he was there.

After that Malia leaves the school for good, and it turns out she wasn’t actually enrolled at the school. It’s a strange situation, and none of her friends seem to find it strange. The next one of the group to leave is Scott, who returns to his own school after his elective course ends.

“I’m confused” Elizabeth says, sitting down across from Jenna, “Why are they all here? I mean, they’re not the first to do a transfer to take a certain course, but all at the same time? Is it me, or is that weird?”

“Maybe they’re undercover cops?” she suggest, Elizabeth laughs.

“That makes more sense, doesn’t it?” she shrugs, “I guess I’m just imagining things, right?”

“Yes, probably” she says, looking over at Derek, who is joined by Lydia Martin. The two are close, it’s strange. She’s clearly younger than him, maybe six years? But they get along great.

“I still can’t believe you told them” he tells her, sighing as she shoots him a look.

“Well, you should’ve told us Rainbow was in your class the second we – you know” she says, she’s getting up and gathering her things, “Now, come on. I have an itch I need you to scratch.”

“Lyds, I’m in the middle of studying” he says, getting up regardless and hiding a smirk.

“Well, I have the perfect way of testing your knowledge” she says, with a wink, as he follows her out of the library.

 

Jenna watches them as they walk into the library, lingering by the door and standing very close to each other. It is not the Derek Hale she’s come to know and tolerate. He looks – happy? The girl – Lydia Martin – has a hand resting on his hip and a teasing smile on her face as she strokes a lock of hair out of her eyes. She leans forward to whisper something into his ear, and then he grins and kisses her. It’s as if the air leaves the room, everyone who’s known or heard about Derek Hale in complete shock. He can almost hear the hearts of girls and boys around break. Stiles walks past him and rolls his eyes at them, “You guys at it again” he sighs, “With your _mutually exclusive fuckbuddies_?”

“Shut up, Stiles” Derek says flatly, it sounds like something he says a lot, “don’t think I didn’t see you with Malia last week.”

“Well, yeah. We weren’t being that subtle” he says, Derek releases Lydia from his arms and she gives him a quick peck on the lips before informing them she has a class to get to – her last one – and leaves.

“I’m not talking about that” he says, crossing his arms, “You broke your promise.”

“Technically, I said I’d wait until we weren’t in college anymore” he says defensively, taking a careful step backwards, “She dropped out, remember?”

“Seriously? That’s what you’re going with?” he asks, cocking his eyebrow at the boy, “does your dad know?”

“The sheriff?” he asks, “Of course he knows. He figured it out the second he saw the ring.”

Derek frowns, “Yeah, tell me about it” Stiles smiles, “Now stop scowling, Sourwolf. We’re on track with our research, we got a week left and then we’re out of your hair. Okay?”

“Fine” he grunts, grabbing his bag from the floor as Stiles pats his shoulder.

“Besides” he smiles at Derek again, “You’ll miss us when we’re gone.”

“Doubt it” he says, rolling his eyes as he walks away from Stiles and towards his table at the corner in the library.

 

 

“So, the sigil is indeed to summon a demon” Scott says, leaning over the book with Stiles, “But – and correct me if I’m wrong – according to this we can get rid of it?”

“Yes” Stiles nods, “Easily, actually. That’s sort of a surprise.”

“But a good surprise” Lydia adds, “We just need the supplies, and something belonging to whoever summoned the demon.”

“I’ll take care of that” Stiles says, “I’ll go have a talk with Gray. Before there’s another body.”

It’s that moment that Malia walks in with Kira, a dark expression on their face, “They’ve found another body” Malia informs them, “It’s time we stop her.”

 

It’s difficult to ignore the gossip and rumors at the end of that day. Even though the weekend started, a lot of people don’t go home during the weekend. And the finding of yet another body is huge news. You’d expect them to be talking about the body that was found, but they’re not. They’re talking about the group of friends from Beacon Hills. The five friends that are often seen having breakfast together at the local diner, that seem to be surrounded by murder and violence. It starts with the observation that the friends often seem to crowd Lydia. When nothing’s going on, they shoot her concerned looks, ask if she’s hearing things. It is strange. Then there’s Kira. The girl who dresses in tubesocks and short skirts, but is trained in Martial Arts, and can wield a blade with ease. Last time in the gym, she had been training with nun chucks. There’s Malia, who lived in the woods for six years after a car accident. Her social skills are sometimes awkward, and whenever she’s uncertain about things, she turns to her boyfriend to find out what the acceptable response is. She refers to her time in the woods as _being in the coyote zone_ , since that’s how she survived. From the rumors, it is believed that she’s an orphan. Her mom and sister died in the carcrash, her biological dad was responsible for her dad’s murder, and her bio – dad died protecting her. Or something like that.

There’s Scott McCall, the son of the FBI agent. But if you’d see them together, the only indication of this is that they’re similar in appearance. They don’t get along. But besides that, every single person who has met him, will tell you that he is the nicest guy in the world. He has worked at a veterinary for years, studies animal care, and is apparently great at first aid.

And then there was Stiles.

The sheriff’s kid, dating Malia, always whispering and talking. _Weird_ was the most popular way of describing him when asked to do so. He spent a lot of time in the library, looking through books about mythology. Sometimes he’d be accompanied by Lydia, who would translate archaic Latin for him, as he took notes. Gray had – not entirely on accident – overheard some of their conversations. Sometimes Stiles would be on the phone, discussing the use of herbs, semantics and whether he should use regular Latin or Archaic Latin for the spell. When he’d caught her listening in, he had muttered something about an online gaming community, which sounded feasible enough.

The main thing was, the two had never really talked. Which is why she was surprised to find him suddenly sitting down across her.

“I should’ve known” he says, studying her for a second, “But I don’t like going on stereotypes, I like to do research.”

“huh?”

“Your sister” he says, “Ever been to her coven meeting?”

“You mean her hobby club?” she asks, grinning at him, “Nope. Not my thing, if she wants to waste her time pretending to do magic, fine. But I’m not touching that with a ten foot pole.”

“Oh, you don’t believe in magic” he says, it’s not a question, “That does complicate things.”

“What do you mean, complicate?” she asks, “And you _do_ believe in magic?”

“Yes” he smiles, “And I need you to get me in touch with that coven. Or hobby club, as you do lovingly call it.”

“Why?” she asks, he sighs, running his hands through his hair.

“I could explain” he says, “But either I’d have to lie. Or I tell you the truth and you won’t believe me. Of course I can make you believe me, but I don’t know you well enough to know if I can trust you.”

“Because it’s about Magic?” she asks, crossing her arms and glaring at him for a second, noticing Malia waiting for him in the doorway. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think she was eavesdropping. But she was too far away to be able to hear anything.

“Okay – how about a deal?” he suggests, “You don’t believe in magic. That’s okay, most people don’t. but your sister does, and she’s been using this magic to hurt people. I want to stop her.”

“Hurt people?” Gray frowns.

“Be honest. She’s been different, hasn’t she?” he asks, “Moody, grumpy. Short tempered.”

“Sort of?” she frowns, “Ever since her boyfriend dumped her for her best friend – yeah. But that’s normal. That’s not a reason to go hurting people.”

“It isn’t” he sighs, “but people who are hurting, don’t always think clearly. So I need a favor. You don’t believe in magic. So let me use this non existing magic to stop her. All I need is something that belongs to her. You’ll get it back.”

“Something?” he seems to be thinking for a moment before pulling up her bag, “Like – her favorite pen?”

“Yes” he says, taking it from her, “She gave it to you?”

“Yeah, for luck on my exam” she explains, “You – you really think she’s hurting people?”

“I’m sorry, Gray” he says, “I know she’s your sister, but she’s not herself right now. It’s like she’s possessed by something.”

“She acts that way” she shrugs, “I don’t believe in magic. But she does, so maybe you can convince her to start acting normal again?”

“I’ll try my very best” he smiles warmly at her, “Thanks you.”

She nods as he gets up and leaves, walking up to Malia and exiting the place together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go.  
> I'll post that one next week on Wednesday.  
> That'll give me time to finish at least one of the follow up stories I have on here.  
> But I got a new laptop, so I have to install some stuff first :)

The book is wonderful, it hold pictures and stories of his mother and of her history. And it is confusing, and infuriating. Because he learns that his family founded the town, that they named it Beacon Hills. And from what he reads, it seems that he cannot actually escape the hell that is Beacon Hills, but he doesn’t know how to tell his friends. So he leaves the book on the table one day, and waits for Lydia to pick it up. It takes her two days, before he comes home one day to find her sitting on the couch with the book on her knees. She looks up at him as she walks in.

“Oh god” she freezes, looking up at him, “it’s you.”

“It’s me what?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re the Beacon” she says, “According to this book,  your ancestors founded the town, Stiles. They named it Beacon Hills to throw suspicion off themselves. _You_ are the beacon. You draw in the supernatural, both good and bad.”

“Oh” he pauses for a second, because he already knows, but now she confirmed his suspicions, and;  “Well, that sucks.”

“No” Lydia smiles broadly, “Don’t you see it? If you’re the beacon, maybe there’s a way to control it?”

“There has to be” Malia supplies, “Or maybe, make sure that only good supernatural comes here?”

“Well, I’m really interested in finding out” Stiles says, as he gets up, “but not now. It is late, and I have classes tomorrow morning.”

 

_

 

“Today we have a guest lecturer, well two of them, from the BAU” the teacher announces, Stiles looks up to see none other than Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia walk in, “So pay attention. You’ll have the chance to ask questions the last fifteen minutes.”

 

“Spencer, Penelope” Stiles walks up to them after class – earning a surprised yet dirty look from his teacher – and greets them with a smile.

“Stilinski, Kira” Reid greets them, “Nice to see you again.”

“Yeah. Hey, you got plans for tonight? You should come over for dinner! It’s Kira’s turn to cook” he says, Garcia and Reid exchange a look, “come on, it’ll be fun. And we’re not living in some way too small dorm room, here.”

He pulls out a piece of paper and writes down an address and a phone number, “You’ll come, right?”

“Sure” Garcia answers before Reid can, “It’ll be fun, Spencer. You can catch up with Lydia on Russian Literature.”

“Dear god, please do” Kira says, “She’s been driving us crazy with it.”

“We’ll be there, promise” Garcia smiles.

“Great, we normally eat at seven, since Lydia has her study group and Malia works till half past six.”

 

Reid looks around the hallway as they walk in, there’s a paper on the wall with the message “This house has gone __ days without finding a body”, it’s currently at 23. “Morbid sense of humor” Garcia notes, Lydia shrugs.

“Got to deal with it somehow, right?” she says, taking their coats and hanging them up, “Through here.”

She leads them into the living room, it’s a cozy house. The living room is bigger than he would’ve expected, there is a huge bookcase filled with old looking books in strange languages, and on the opposing wall are curtains covering up what seems to be pictures and red twine. In the corner is a TV with an Xbox and a stack of videogames. Scott is sitting on the couch, surrounded by books depicting animals – clearly studying anatomy – and beside him is Kira with a book of human brains and which part is responsible for what. She jumps up as the two walk in and smiles brightly, “Hi, no worries, dinner is in the oven” she informs them, Stiles is chopping vegetables in the kitchen, looking at what looks like crime scene pictures.

“Midterms are coming up” Lydia says matter of fact, “We have a study, but most of us prefer to study here.”

The door opens again and Malia walks in, wearing jeans and a tank top covered in oil stains.

“Hi there” she smiles as Reid and Garcia and then makes her way to the kitchen to greet her boyfriend, “I got that part for your jeep.”

“See, I knew there was a reason I love you” he replies, gathering up the pictures and dumping them in a drawer, “Anything else?”

“Yeah. Emmet let me work on a Porsche today” she smiles proudly, “It was kind of cool. Oh, and that jerkface Davis came in, his bike was broken. Sadly, I won’t be able to fix it till next week.”

“That’s my girl” he grins and gestures towards Reid and Garcia to come over, “Come here, have a seat, d’you want a drink? We got soda, water, beer, wine. And some weird think that Derek likes to drink.”

“It’s tequila, Stiles” Scott calls from the living room, “Lydia says he’s coming over for dinner next week, got some free time at Berkeley.”

“Yeah, must be nice” Stiles shouts back, pulling out glasses and offering them a drink. 

Dinner is nice, it’s comfortable and easy going and then, after dinner Scott leans over the table and studies them.

“I have a very important question for you guys” he says, looking at the two.

“Please, feel free” Garcia says with a warm smile.

“Do you think we don’t know?” he says, a smile reflecting her own on his face.

“Know what?” Spencer asks, raising an eyebrow.

“That you’ve been tracking us” Stiles says matter of fact, taking a sip of water from his glass, “I mean, you’ve been subtle and all that. But I grew up with the sheriff, you’re going to have to try harder.”

“Why do you - ?” Garcia starts and Kira snorts.

“We – well. You _tried_ our computers, but Lydia and Danny worked together and you have – in fact- been following our _friend’s_ internet movements” she says, “Once a week an unmarked police car rides by.”

“You’ve asked for the files on the murders at campus” Malia says, “And then – because you’re not as smart as you think you are – you had an undercover cop come to my work to have his car fixed.”

“Then suddenly – out of the blue – there are drug tests at school” Lydia adds, “And upon some digging, apparently you guys requested the outcome of – well, us.”

“So, tell me” Scott smiles, “Did you honestly think we didn’t know.”

“We’re trained FBI agents, why do you think you can outsmart us?” Spencer asks, the kid snorts again.

“Jeez, you really are – you know my dad’s with the FBI, right?” he asks, apparently it’s a shock to them, “I thought, if you’re looking into us, you’d at least check out our parents.”

“Okay. So you know” Spencer says, “I have a question. How did you find Alana James?”

“Dumb luck” Stiles shrugs, “We did an elective at Berkeley to look into someone, and that’s where we found Elizabeth. She was – well, friends is a strong word – with Alana James. Told us she was in Starling City. I sent out a message, she responded.”

“She shot you” Garcia says, he nods, “But you’re okay?”

“Leather pants came to the rescue” he says with another shrug, “You know, the vigilante.”

“We reviewed the tape” Spencer says, “It’s a miracle you survived.”

“In my world, there have been a lot of miracles” Stiles says, feeling Lydia go rigid beside him.

“I think it’s time for you guys to go” Scott says, sensing Lydia’s stiffness as well, “Now.”

“Is she okay?” Garcia glances at Lydia, whose eyes are wide and – almost hollow. They’re not fast enough, though, because two seconds later her mouth opens and she screams.

“Out” Stiles seems to be the only one of the group unaffected by it, “Now.”

He sounds clearly panicked as he herds them outside, “look, I’m sorry” he says as they reach the door, “But we can deal with this. She gets – these episodes sometimes. It’s never good news.”

“What does that even mean?” Spencer asks, Stiles smiles sadly.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

 

“We got to wipe them” Stiles says as he watches Garcia and Spencer walk up to them, “I’ll do it.”

“You sure it’s safe?” Scott asks, he nods.

“We can’t risk them bringing us in for questioning or searching our place” Stiles says, “I need better spells if they search for things. I don’t have those yet.”

“Okay, do it.”


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles gets good at magic. Surprisingly so, after wiping their memory, and replacing the leaks with alternatives, he dives into several books. Lydia helps him out, she enjoys the research more than she’s letting on to, and they quickly have a collection of spells that should work. Some they’ve tried – locating spells, revealing a true nature – some they have on a list to use in an emergency.

They manage to cast the spell en expel the revenge demon. Somehow. Lydia is a major help in it, in translating and acquiring the needed materials. They do the spell together, in the backyard at midnight. It works. Somehow.

 

There’s screaming coming from the hallway. Right outside the door. Stiles has just handed in his exam, proud of knowing eighty percent of the answers on the exam, and he’s pretty positive he passed. But now his focus is gone, because there is screaming in the hallway, and with his luck – . The professor sighs, which is understandable, and gets up to open the door, ready to tell everyone to _shut the fuck up_ , because they’re in the middle of an exam, but when he opens the door a coyote walks in. which results in complete panic, the professor jumps onto his desk, as do another bunch of students. Stiles gets screamed at.

“Dude, get out” some girl yells at him, but Stiles just gives her a confused look and kneels.

“It’s official, this kid has a deathwish” Davis says, rolling his eyes and the coyote growls at his as Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Hi there babe” he smiles at Malia and she licks his hand.

“O god, it’s biting off his hand” someone else screams, “Has someone called animal control?”

“GUYS” Stiles shouts, “Relax, she’s harmless.”

“it’s a wild coyote” someone comments, “They’re dangerous.”

“What makes you think it’s wild?” he asks, he turns towards Malia again – who is still licking his hand - , “What’s up, babe?”

She looks at him for a moment, then nods towards a red headed girl, lifts her head and howls. Kira gets up immediately.

“Lydia?” she asks, Malia nods.

“The coyote is fucking lassie?” someone comments, followed by nervous laughter.

Stiles feels it before it happens, a heavy feeling in his stomach as the door is blasted open again and someone walks in. He should’ve noticed something was wrong sooner, the screaming hadn’t stopped even though Malia wasn’t in the hallway anymore. He doesn’t recognize the person, but he can guess who it is. He feels Kira stand behind him, Malia sits down by his feet growling at the girl who walks in, with a knife pressed against Lydia’s throat.

“Hi, there, Stilinski” the girl smiles darkly at the boy and the entire room goes dead silent.

“You must be Sunshine’s sister” he says, his lips pursed in a tight smile, “Heard so much about you.”

“How did you find out?” she asks, Stiles tries to take a step towards her but she warns him not to by moving the blade on Lydia’s neck.

“I researched” he says, “You really should’ve covered your tracks. I mean, we figured out you were the one killing people a while back. We just didn’t have any evidence. Yet.”

“And you do now?” she asks, her eyes wide in panic, “You have proof that I killed them?”

“Yeah” he smiles weakly, “You just confessed to a whole room of people. And you’re holding a knife on my friend’s throat.”

“They won’t remember” she says, Stiles sighs.

“Really, Rainbow. Are you truly that stupid? At least three people dialed the police number, they’re recording this” he rolls his eyes, “Now, how about you let my friend here go. Unless you want her boyfriend to come after you.”

“He’s not my boyfriend” and Stiles has to give her credit for rolling her eyes at _him_ while the girl is holding a knife to her throat.

Malia growls again, and Rainbow gives her a dirty look.

“Keep your _dog_ under control” she says, pulling out a gun with her free hand and aiming it at Malia, “Or I put her down.”

“Really?” he smiles wickedly, “You think your best course of action is threatening her?”

Rainbow shrugs, then she turns to the rest of the room and points the gun at the remaining students and professor. There aren’t many, only twenty or so, but all of them look scared.

“Get out” she shouts, the kids get up, and she aims the gun at the teacher, “Not you. I want you to see just who you have been teaching. What freaks are among your students.”

He raises his hands, not sure what to think. Professor Eames has been teaching at the school for seven years now, and he already knew some of his students were strange. He also knew that the girl holding the gun was not one of his students. He also knew that the girl was batshit crazy.

She aimed the gun at the coyote, a wicked grin on her face, “Shift” she says, “Or I shoot.”

The boy’s eyes widen in shock, taking a step in front of her.

And then she points the gun at the boy, “Sorry, my bad. Shift, or I shoot your boyfriend” she says. And then the coyote is gone, and there’s a naked girl standing in front of them, her eyes bright and unnaturally blue.  Of course he shouldn’t comment on the color of her eyes, since two second ago she was a goddamn _coyote._

“You – she” he takes a step backwards and Stiles sighs.

“Easy there, professor” he gives the teacher a reassuring smile, “We got this. She’s not going to hurt anyone else.”

“She has a gun and a knife, how the fuck can you promise that?” he says, he’s annoyed. The kid’s smart, he knows that. And of course he heard to rumors, sheriff’s kid, trained in self defense. Hell, even the girl – Kira – is good with a weapon, they’re probably better to handle the situation than he is. But they’re at the school, unarmed. The door is closed behind them, and from what he can hear the attempts to get inside have been unsuccessful so far.

“I got some tricks up my sleeve” he says, taking off his flannel shirt and glancing over his shoulder, “Kira, you got your stuff?”

“Always” she smiles, pulling a knife from her ankle and he looks shocked.

“You can’t carry weapons onto school grounds” he says, and he knows he sounds stupid because this bitch called Rainbow is waving a gun around.

“Okay” she says, “No worries, I won’t even use it.”

And then the girl puts the knife down and he almost screams, until he realizes she’s talking to the gun wielding nutjob who had the gun pointed on her now.

“You know” Stiles says, slowly pacing from left to right, “If you’d done your research, like we did, you’d know we don’t need weapons to take you down.”

“You’re human” she says, “This one can scream, and her over there she’s – well. I have no idea, but she’s not a wolf.”

“I’m a fox” she says, her eyes lighting bright yellow, “Kitsune.”

“She thinks you’re human?” Malia asks, she sounds confused, and it’s sort of how Eames feels right now. Completely confused. Maybe because he was so quick to accept that these kids weren’t just kids anymore, because the evidence was right in front of him. But Stiles, he hadn’t turned into anything and his eyes weren’t any supernatural color.

Kira actually laughs, and so does Lydia, despite the knife still on her throat, and then looks at Stiles. He gives a small nod, and then she’s out of her grasp and for two seconds she’s doubled over before she regains her posture and points the gun at Lydia.

“How -.”

“Kira taught me a few tricks” she says.

“I didn’t teach you that one” she sounds impressed and Lydia smiles.

“No, that one I got from Derek” she replies, “You know” – she glares angrily at Stiles, “My _not_ boyfriend.”

“Okay, I’m done with this” Rainbow supplies, and without warning she turns and shoots at Stiles. The three girls scream, and so does Eames, closing his eyes, expecting the thump of his body falling on the floor. But it doesn’t happen. What does happen is him, speaking, “You think a gun was going to work” he says. Eames opens his eyes and sees the kid with his hand stretched forward and the bullet falling unharmed onto the floor.

“You see” he says, “I did my research on you. To take you out, I just have to steal your pendant. But you cannot take me out, at all.”

“Sure I can” she grins, “I just have to find the source of your magic.”

“See, that’s what I thought too” he grins again, dark and menacing, “But I recently found out something about myself. I’m not entirely human either. I’m what you call a Beacon.”

“That’s not even a thing” she says, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, but it is” he smiles, “It’s what I am. Ain’t another one like me out there. One of a kind.”

“You’re insane” she says, taking a step backwards.

“Oh, I am” he says, “I go insane when people go after my friends. You should’ve seen me when they tried to take Malia. When they killed Allison, Aiden, when they tried to kill Scott. The time they took Kira, and Lydia. When they took Derek. You know what a Beacon does, Rainbow?”

She shakes her head, slowly, taking another step backwards.

“It attracts things. It’s a source of power” he smiles, “I draw supernatural towards myself. Have you seen my group of friends?”

“Hey, that’s rude” Lydia says jokingly. Eames is surprised that they are still able to joke, and he’s also relieved that the girl – Malia – is back to coyote form and not standing there as a naked girl anymore.

But he also finds it comforting, because if these teenagers aren’t afraid, then why should he be?

“Two werewolves. Of which one alpha. A banshee, a kitsune, a werecoyote” he says, “Oh, I’m forgetting Isaac and Katie, and Camden. 3 more wolves” he smiles, “And then there’s me.”

His eyes flash purple, “A demon told me that I’m something else” he says, “The demon you summoned to do your killing,  by the way. You really didn’t think it through, sending him to me. because unlike you, I’m a bit more experienced with demons. I got myself an anti possession seal tattoo. I know how to banish a demon back to hell, I know how to _kill_ a demon. I got friends who taught me a thing or two about that. Your demon, the one that’s been doing your bidding. Long gone. I know my magic.”

The girl looks panicked, “So that spell you put on the door? I can easily lift it” he says, “But I can do other things instead. So let’s make a deal.”

“What?” she asks, “You’re gonna kill me?”

“Oh, no” he smiles, “Our pack has this no killing arrangement. It’s pretty neat. No, you will confess the moment the police storms in here. To every single murder, to the attempted kidnap, and to the poisoning.”

She laughs, “Why?” she smiles broadly.

“Because if you don’t, I’ll make them forget you.”

“Them?” her voice breaks, and Eames understands the severity of the threat.

“Them” he says, “Your sisters, Cloud and Sunshine. Your parents, your brother Bolt. Your friends, your family. Your teachers, the guy that makes your coffee every single morning at Starbucks, the one you’ve been flirting with for two weeks.”

“How –“ she looks terrified, her arm going down, the gun no longer pointing at anyone but the floor.

“I did my research, Rainbow” and suddenly the boy looks sad, “We tried to help you. But you turned away. We could’ve saved you from the corruption of the demon, you couldn’t have known it would poison and cloud your judgment. But even when we got rid of the demon, you didn’t stop.”

“I –“ she freezes, her eyes watering.

“That is the deal” he says, “Do you take it?”

“Y – Yes!” she says, and then she puts down the gun and places her hands on her head, just before the cops come barging in.

“I killed them” she says, “All of them, the boys. It was me.”

One of the cops puts cuffs on her, and another one is suddenly pointing a gun at the coyote, “Step away from the animal” he says, “Slowly.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake” Stiles sights, “She’s mine, okay. She’s not going to hurt you, unless you threaten me or my friends.”

In response, the coyote licks his hand and growls at Rainbow again. They leave, but Stiles pauses in the doorway, “I’ll make sure she’s okay” he says, and that’s all.

“Thank you” Rainbow replies.

 

 

It’s a strange situation, Eames thinks to himself. He’d been alive for almost forty years, and now he was sitting in front of a twenty year old kid and his friends.

There was another guy, a bit older, standing a bit further leaning against a tree. There’s a kid with curly hair holding a one year old baby next to him, they were having a silent conversation and glancing at him every once in a while. The FBI agent – who had interviewed him after the second victim was last seen in one of his classes – was sitting beside the kid. The coyote was now sitting at his other side in the form of a girl and – thankfully – fully dressed. Kira was a bit further, with the redheaded girl named Lydia, doing hand to hand combat. And sitting next to him was another boy he had never seen before, yet somehow he got the feeling he was the leader.

“Eames, right?” the boy asks him, he nods.

“I’m Scott McCall” he says, a warm smile on his face that is comforting, “How are you?”

“Uhm – freaked out?” he says slowly, glancing at the FBI agent – wasn’t his name McCall too? Were they related?.

“I guess that’s a normal response” the agent replies, nodding at his son, “I sure freaked out when I discovered my son was a werewolf.”

“Uh” he doesn’t quite know what to say, “So, what now?”

“Well” the boy, Scott, says, “There’s two options. We let you go, you remember and keep our secret.”

“What’s option number two?” he asks, not sure he wants the memories to hunt him.

“We make you forget” he says, “Not everything, just the whole attack and were creatures.”

“How?” he asks, even though he can already guess the answer, as Stiles pulls something out of his pocket.

“I got a thing for that” he says, “It’s safe, trust me. You’re not the first whose memory we had to wipe.”

“I’m not sure if that’s comforting” he says, “Will – will forgetting make me safer?”

“Huh?”

“Now that I know about the big bad world, will it come after me?” he asks, the girl – Malia – shrugs.

“Normally not” she says, “Knowing doesn’t make you a target. But it will make you aware of things. It means that next time you hear someone mention werewolves, you won’t just think they’re talking about a movie.”

“Hmm” he bites his lip, “I – uhm. I think I’d like to remember.”

“Okay” Stiles nods, “But we have to make sure you won’t reveal our identities to anyone.”

“How?” he asks, “I mean, I won’t. but how can you be sure?”

“Identity spell” he says matter of fact, “I’ll perform it throughout the year, so I can keep tabs. Sorry, but I have to.”

“It also means” Scott says, “That when you see anything suspicious, you don’t have to hesitate to call us. If you hear people talk about supernatural creatures in fear, just let Stiles, or me, or Kira know. Any of us.”

He gestures towards his friends, “We got your back” Stiles smiles.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” he says, it comes out as a question even though he already knows the answer.

“Too often” agent McCall is the one to answer, as he slowly gets up, “Anyways. I’m gonna think of a believable cover story, Stiles?”

“Yeah, I got it right here” he says, pulling a folder out of his bag and handing it to him, “Evidence, proof, flash drive with recorded confessions and a replacement story for the demon possession.”

“Thanks dad” Scott smiles at him, “See you at dinner tonight?”

“Yeah! We’re ordering Mexican” he says, “There’ll be egg rolls.”

“I’ll be there” he says, and then he leaves.

 

 

“How did you get the gun away from her?” the man asks, studying him for a moment.

“I played along in her delusions” Stiles says, “She believed magic was involved, so I threatened her with magic if she didn’t surrender.”

“What gave you that idea?” he asks, leaning over the table. He knows he’s not a suspect, but he does feel a little bit intimidated.

“I’m a criminology major, sir” he says, “We had – coincidently – discussed it in class a few weeks earlier. And we had people from the BAU, with the FBI – who came talk about it.”

“So – you applied what you learnt at school to real life situations hoping it would work?” he asks with a frown, Stiles nods.

“Yeah – isn’t that the whole point of school?” he asks, the man nods, “I – I’m not in trouble, am I?”

“No, you’re not” he says, getting up and gesturing towards the door, “People are really impressed with you, Stilinski. You’re free to go!”

“Thank you!”

“No problem” he says, holding the door open for him, “Something tells me I haven’t seen the last of you yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have the final chapter.  
> I really enjoyed writing and sharing this with you, and hope you did too.  
> Although Stalia isn't the fandom's favourite ship, it's definitly mine :)
> 
> There'll be sequels, just be patient so I can check them for mistakes etc.  
> I got word on my new laptop now, so it'll be a lot smoother (hoorah for spellingcorrect ;) )

**Author's Note:**

> I update twice a week (I've put a reminder in my brand new phone - hoorah for babysitting money - and try not to forget.)  
> Feedback is really appreciated, even though I know Stalia fics aren't as popular as others :) I still hope you'll enjoy it :)


End file.
